The Letter
by Unikitty455
Summary: When a 14-year-old girl's parents die, she receives a letter from them, telling her that she was adopted, and her birth mother, is none other than, Haruhi Fujioka.
1. The Johnsons

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._** ** _A.N. hey my little birdies, so I thought this idea up, and I do have more chapters ready, so I'll put those up soon. I also thought that this was my best host club fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and Have Fun and Read On._**

Hello, I am Meredith Johnson, my adoptive father is Harvey Johnson and my adoptive mother is Lucy Johnson. My little brother is Derick Johnson and my 3-year-old sister is Montgomery Johnson, I am not related by blood to either of my siblings who are related by blood. Now don't get me wrong I love or loved my parents, it's the way in which they told me that I was adopted that I didn't necessarily agree with. You see, they left this world last week on a Thursday morning. I am the oldest of my siblings, being 14 in the eighth grade; the doctors told me that they had done everything they could. My parents, siblings and I had been out on a boat that we had decided to rent so we could go out in the gulf, we live in Florida in the U.S. but we were just about to head back when disaster struck, we had noticed the winds start to pick up and that's why decided to head back, but we were too late, rain started to pour and the boat shook harshly. We had managed to get a life jacket on me, my brother, and my sister. The boat swayed, almost flipping to the left side and heard my mom telling us to jump. I have always protected my 7-year old brother and my sister, so I scooped up my sister and told my brother to jump, he trusted me, and did as I said, at the same time we jumped, I knew he could swim, so I was okay not holding him too. We had swam a short distance away from the boat and it flipped, "MOM! DAD!" I screamed causing my already crying sister to scream in terror. With tears running down my face I saw a small canoe-like boat drifting right to the side of the boat. I knew that I could look for my parents later, and that they were strong swimmers as was I, so they could've made it, but with by sister on my side I knew I wouldn't be as strong and Derick could only swim for so long, so I guided my upset siblings over to the small boat and sat them there as I remained in the water. I held on to the canoe and realized that the sun had started to come out from behind the clouds, and the wind had slowed, I decided that it was safe to leave Derick and Montgomery in the boat while I went in search for our parents, "stay here until I get back okay" through sniffles and teary eyes they gave me a nod each. I turned around to see an upside down boat. I dove under the water and opened my eyes in the saltwater, which burned but I didn't quite care at the moment because of the risk at hand. I looked around me, and didn't see anything, then I looked down and saw red. I opened my eyes wide but I needed more air, I swam to the surface took a deep breath and swam as fast and as far as I possibly could, I found my mom and my dad, I didn't know who to take up first, but I thought that whoever I did take up would have a better chance of survival. I looked at my mom and my dad, I knew I was strong, but my mom was lighter so I grabbed one of her arms, I looked up, saw light and swam to it, when I reached the top, I didn't realize how much I needed air. I pulled my mom up and swam her over to the canoe boat, "daddy is still down there, I'm gonna go and get him, but if any boats come by try to get their attention okay, and tell them that I was going to be right back. I went back down and grabbed my dad, I had a lot harder time getting him to the surface then I had mom, but I did it and when I got there I saw a small shrimp boat, I sighed in relief, my parents, our parents had a chance after all. The men and woman on the shrimp boat got us to shore and got my parents to a hospital. We had been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like hours when the doctors, finally, came.


	2. Haruhi Fujioka?

_**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

 _ **A.N. so Its been about an hour, maybe a half an hour since the first chapter was published, a few of you have already read it and I'd like to thank you for that with a new chapter, with that, Have Fun and Read On!**_

Now it was a week later, and we had to meet with the lawyer, she said that we could go into no one else's care, except hers until she could meet with me. School had just gotten out for the middle school children and Ms. Burke, our lawyer, said she would pick me up, and as she said, she did. I climbed in the passenger seat of the car, we greeted each other and she started to drive. We had arrived at her office a little after 4:00; it was a long way away. "Just this way sweet pea." We had always been very good friends with her, me and my siblings actually call her Aunt B instead of Ms. Burke.

"Thank you Aunt B." I forced a smile, still upset about my mom and dad.

She lead me into a room surrounded with windows, but had bookshelves, a desk and chairs in it, "Okay, so, Mer(pronounced mare)," that her nickname for me, "your parents did have a will and you were a major part in it, they told me to give this to you," she gave me a letter, "and to tell you, before you read it, that the show that you watch, Ouran High School Host Club, I think it is, is real, they also wanted you to read it in front of me." I knew the exact show she was talking about; I had started watching it about half a year ago. It was so fictional, it couldn't be real. Could it? And even if it did, which I highly doubt that it did, than why want me to know that now?

I opened the letter, and it read;

 _Our dearest Meredith, we are both deeply sorry if you are reading this letter, than we have left you, your brother and, your sister alone in this world. We are even more sorry that what you are about to find out, you had to find out this way. We always planned to tell you once you turned eighteen, but we agreed that if the worst was ever to happen to us you should know, Meredith Johnson, you were adopted. Now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T THINK THAT WE EVER DIDN'T LOVE YOU AS OUR OWN! We have always loved you Mer. Your biological mother is Haruhi Fujioka, and she didn't know who the father was. She felt, that at her age she couldn't care for a child, a baby much less on her own. So she found us, across the world. Your brother and sister were both miracles we thought that we couldn't have children, but they came; I hope that you won't treat them any differently. Haruhi knows that if we were to die, both of us, she had first right to you, then if the potential fathers were wanting enough, they could get a paternity test done if she didn't want you and then they could have you. The last person who I know would take you, your brother and your sister in is the woman sitting in the room with you right now. She, as you know, has been a friend of ours for a very long time, once you are old enough, you will have a right to Derick and Montgomery, though you can't do that right now because if you are reading this letter than you are under the age of 18. In order to contact Haruhi, use the number at the bottom of this letter, it calls to a phone that she has, only in the case that this is to happen. Now if she doesn't pick up the first time, she does live in Japan, and there is a time difference. We both know that you are a very smart girl and are already thinking about how you'll be able to talk to her, well fear not, she does speak English, rather exceptionally too. She did tell us that your potential biological fathers do not know about you, but if the situation you are in now, ever came to pass, that she would tell them. We really do love you Meredith. Aunt B will give you a plane ticket so you can fly to Japan, Please remember us, our daughter. (###) ###-####_

 _-With more love than you could know_

 _-Mama and Daddy_

You could tell that before I read the letter that it had tear stains on it _,_ but now it was drenched, I was crying my eyes out, and Aunt B held me in a tight hug as I cried on her shoulder I stopped my tears quite a while later. She gave me a ticket, looked at me and asked, "Do you want to call her." I paused, and thought, wait, Haruhi Fujioka, potential fathers, no. I don't want any of them as my dad; I just want my actual dad _and_ my actual mom back! But I thought rationally, they are a highly valid option at this point I nodded my head, "Do you want me to be in here when you do?" I thought that this was something I probably should face alone, "No, thank you." Because although I declined, I was still grateful that she asked. She nodded knowingly, smiled than put the numbers into her phone, "All you have to do is hit dial." She looked at me, smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Aunt B" I said as she was walking out, and I heard her say, "Your welcome." I looked at the phone, I just held it for a moment, then quickly, pushed dial. I held the phone to my ear. Ring… Ring….

 _ **Haruhi's P.O.V.:**_

I was getting out of bed in my three bedroom apartment, I had the two extra rooms, one for when the guys decided to come over and one for and office, I am a pretty successful lawyer now, when I heard a phone ring, I thought I turned my phone on silent, "Hey anyone here?" I asked waiting for one of our old host club members to answer, but no one did. I went over to my phone, but it wasn't ringing. 'It couldn't be?' I went to my safe quickly opened it to see a little blue flip phone, that was lit up, and ringing. 'How!? What!? It couldn't be!?' My curiosity getting to me, I opened the phone, hand trembling, and held it to my ear…

(H=Haruhi, M=Meredith)

H: H-Hello… Who is this? (Japanese)

M: Uh, um, Hi. This is Meredith Johnson, uh sorry I don't speak Japanese all that well (I told the woman on the line that I didn't speak Japanese in Japanese, one phrase I had picked up)

H: Oh, uh sorry, I –I didn't realize. Hello Meredith, is there someone you are looking for? (English, voice trembling)

M: Hi, I was wondering if there is a Haruhi Fujioka there?

H: (I paused, it's her, oh no, that can only mean one thing, Harvey and Lucy must have…) this-This is she, you… ahem; you wouldn't just so happen to be, uh the daughter of Harvey and Lucy Johnson, would you? (I asked my nerves getting to me)

M: Uh, sort of, I just… I just found out that I am adopted and that you are apparently real and my birth mother and I'm so sorry I- I can just end the call if you want this was stupid…

H: (before she could hang up I said…) WAIT!

M: Hmm? (I was shocked)

H: I'm sorry, yes; I am… your birth mother, thank you for calling me. I am truly sorry that your parents have left you, but if I am correct, you will be coming… to live with me?

M: That's what the letter says, if you want me. (I got quieter)

H: (I was shocked, she thought that I wouldn't want her, I mean it's understandable, but still) O-Of course I want you, do you have a ticket?

M: Uh, yeah I do, to Tokyo International airport.

H: Okay, could you book the next flight? (I asked, I am nervous, but also anxious to meet her)

M: Well, I want to say good bye to my siblings… (I have to say good-bye to my siblings, I started to cry, I tried to muffle it but it seems like she heard me)

H: Oh, I- I'm sorry, Uh, how about you bring them along too, I'll send the tickets to the person who you're staying with, who is? (I had some money saved up, and this is important, so I decided that she was worth it, I just needed to know how many siblings she had and their ages.)

M: My lawyer, (I started to calm down) She's like my aunt, so it's not weird!

H: Okay, what's your Lawyer's email address?

M: AuntyBurke

H: (I sighed feeling slightly ashamed I didn't keep tabs on her through out the years) I feel so sorry about this but, how many siblings do you have and how old are they?

M: (I smiled thinking about them) I have one brother who is 7 and one sister who is 3.

H: Okay, I am sending the tickets… now! So as soon as you all pack you can come over here and we will… meet. Just text me and let me know when your arrival time should be.

M: O-Okay, see you then?

H: See you then (She sounded like she was questioning something so I confirmed, and hung up)

I knew what I promised the Johnsons, so I decided that I should call… I club meeting. Haruhi, prepare for the worst…

 _ **Meredith's P.O.V.:**_

The phone hung up and I was surprised. I got up and walked out of the room to talk to Aunt B, "Hey so, I am going to be on the next flight to Japan, as well as Derick and Monty (My nickname for her) she sent you the tickets." I waited for her to start getting upset but all she said was, "I figured something like this might happen. Give me a minute, wait out here," she disappeared into her office, and then came back out, "I scheduled you all a flight to the Tokyo International airport, it leaves at 10:30. Here I'll take you home and we can start packing yours and your siblings things." She smiled at me, she was always smiling it seemed, and so we headed back to her house.


	3. Plane

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran, Me no own any show~**_

 ** _A.N. Okay, so this is a long chapter, and I don't know why anyone would be reading this anyway, but I did want to say thank you to r_** ** _edarrowissupercool_** ** _for reviewing, gave me motivation to actually publish the next chapter, I write a lot, but keep forgetting to publish. So thank you red, hope you read my author's note, with that I will leave you with, Have Fun and Read On!_**

 ** _Haruhi's P.O.V._**

The old host club now sat in my living room while I made tea. I brought the tea out on a tray that Tamaki had gotten me for Christmas one year, something about the perfect commoner's gift. I set the tea down and everyone had caught on by now that I was nervous about something. "Haruhi, why did you call us here, you said it was urgent right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, uh, okay so I know that you all _will_ hate me after this but I thought that you had to know…" I paused and took a breath, "If you all can remember what happened in my senior year…" They all blushed, even Mori and Kyoya, "Well, uh, I found out something after I went to College…" They all looked at her confused; some had figured it out but hoped they were wrong, cough cough, Kyoya, cough cough, "I Had found out that I was pregnant…" They all stayed silent, "I didn't want to bother you guys, and I knew, that at the time none of us would have made good parents for her, so I made a deal with the couple that adopted her, if they ever were to die, I had first right to her. Apparently they just passed and she will be here sometime within the next week." Just then my phone buzzed, a text from Meredith, I set her contact earlier, and it said that she would be arriving around 8:30P.M. Our time tomorrow, "Make that today around 8:30P.M."

 ** _Third Person P.O.V._**

The hosts had been stunned, but Hikaru and Kaoru were the first out of their trances, "so what you're saying, Haruhi is, that you're a mother, and someone in this room, is a father?" Haruhi nodded ashamed.

Tamaki was next but wasn't as level headed as the twins, "Haruhi… How? How could you not tell us? How could you not let us be a part of the decision?" he asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I told you why senp-" Haruhi was cut off.

"Don't, JUST DON'T GIVE US THAT CRAP HARUHI! WE COULD HAVE RAISED HER, BUT YOU DIDN'T LET US KNOW! ONE OF US IS THE FATHER, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US! You didn't even tell us, don't you think that we had a right to know?" Hani yelled, then asked.

Haruhi was scared now, but answered, "I-I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner."

"No, you're right Haruhi, as much as I hate to emit it, the child may have had more wealth, but she probably had a better life where she grew up. Where did she grow up, does she have any adopted siblings, if you know?" Kyoya asked, slightly upset at the harsh truth that he was painfully aware of.

"She grew up in America, Florida to be more precise, and yes, her siblings are coming with her when she gets here later. She has a brother and a Sister, she said that the brother is 7 and the sister is 3."

Kaoru asked, "When is her birthday?"

Hikaru asked, "How old is she?"

"She was born on March 29th 2004, she is 14 now." Haruhi replied.

"What is her name?" Mori asked looking upset.

"Meredith, Meredith Johnson." Haruhi answered, and smiled a bit, she really did love the name.

"Haruhi, you said that she would be arriving today at 8:30 right?" Hani asked, in a normal voice, or at least normal for him.

"Yeah." She stated.

"Could we come?" He asked sheepishly.

"I-if you want to, but keep in mind she doesn't speak Japanese, or much of it anyway." Haruhi answered remembering how she said that she couldn't speak Japanese in Japanese earlier.

Kyoya, "I think that we all will want to come, and we can all speak English, to a point, I'll have a limo come and pick us all up later." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh, would you guys like me to call her and put it on speaker?" Haruhi asked. Everyone either nodded, or said yes.

 ** _Haruhi's P.O.V.:_**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted her that I would be calling her on my main phone. Her lawyer aunt texted me back Meredith's number and told me that Meredith would be ready. I dialed the new number into my main cell phone and set it on speaker, Ring… Rin- the ringing cut off.

M: Hello?

"Hey, Meredith, it's me, I'm sorry if I'm calling you late where you are."

M: It's okay, I've already finished packing, Derick is working on his and I am working on Monty's, she has a lot of stuff, a lot of necessities. (I sighed, Three year olds really do need a lot)

"So, Meredith there are some people here that would like to talk to you…" I trailed off.

M: Don't tell me that they are real too… (I remembered what Aunt B told me about Ouran being real, I mean Haruhi was real, but that was it… right?)

I paused and looked at the hosts confused, "What do you mean?"

M: (I sighed) Just, is-is Ouran real?

I blinked, "Yes, how did you know?"

M: Damn, I know because of an anime that I watch, called Ouran High School Host Club.

Everyone looked to Kyoya. "Okay then, uh your on speaker by the way."

M: I blushed dramatically, "So I take it that the host club is there and listening?"

"Yes/Yeah" could be heard from over the phone.

M: (I blushed even more than got irritated) Wait, hold on a second here, don't tell me that they, ugh… (I said realizing that one of them was my biological father)

"Yes, sorry." I said solemnly.

M: Okay, answer me a question here.

"Yeah?" the entire host club answered.

M: Just Haruhi, what should I call you, I mean calling you Haruhi would be a little weird, and mom that, I'm sorry but I couldn't I'd feel like, like I was betraying my mom. (A tear trickled down my cheek as I said that.)

I was taken aback by this, the rest of the host club was looking at me intently, "That's completely understandable, but as for what you should call me, I am your biological mother so I suppose that, if you're okay with it you could call me mother, rather than mom."

M: Okay then… Mother, did you get my text?

"Yes I did. 8:30P.M?" I asked for a confirmation.

M: Yeah, and How will I know that you are you, I mean, honestly, I've never been on a plane before, much less on a 8 hour flight.

"I'll make a sign, and by the way, the guys will be there too." She said, waiting for an answer.

M: (I sighed) you know, this would've been my dream a month ago and now it's extremely difficult reality. My best friend, she actually introduced me to the show."

"Really?" I asked, honestly wanting to hear her talk more.

M: Yeah, we would both write fanfics about it. And now, now I just feel like a fool, I mean they were never that great in the first place but still.

"What are fanfics?" Hani asked.

M: (I froze, that was Hani, I would recognize that childish voice anywhere) I-I'm sorry but this is all really weird, that's why I didn't say anything, but fanfic is actually short for Fanfiction, They are pretty much little sub stories about a show or movie. I made one good one and it wasn't in the Ouran fandom. All of my Ouran ones were very bad.

"It's okay Mer-Chan! And I'm sure your stories about us were great, what were they about?" Hani asked.

M: One, don't call me that its weird, I'm not use to honorifics in real life, and second, there is absolutely no way I am- wait, is Kyoya there? (I asked realizing he probably already found and was reading them.)

"Yes I am." I heard a man's voice over the phone.

M: yeah so, uh, I have to uh get to packing and then leave, so uh, bye.

"Uh okay, bye!" I said quickly into the phone as she hung up.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki held out his name for effect.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked looking up from his phone.

"You made a show about us!?" Tamaki shouted.

"Yes, it was about the time Haruhi and the Twins were in their first year. I made it a few years ago." He stated matter of factly.

"Yes, but now Meredith is going to meet us, already having an opinion of us! And like she said, she thought this was weird, which from her point of view, it is! So she'll probably be incredibly sheepish around us!" Tamaki told them.

"All the more reason to make a good first real impression." Kyoya retorted.

 ** _Meredith's P.O.V.:_**

I just hung up on them and turned back to my aunt, "Why didn't you tell me they are real.!?" I asked.

"I did sweet Pea, you just didn't believe me." Aunt B said calmly.

"Well why didn't you convince me!?" I asked her.

"I Figured there was nothing I could say, and that you would find out in due time." She told me.

I sighed, "Okay, let's just pack." I smiled at her and she nodded.

-Time skip- At the airport - 10:18 -

"Okay, Meredith, you are in charge of your siblings, be safe!" Aunt B called out, she had been procrastinating our leave for a while now. And she was finally letting us go.

"Okay, bye Aunt/Aunty B!" we called to her as we went through the departure doors, I held my little sister in one arm, and our tickets in the other. Kept a watchful eye on Derick. We got on the plane and went to sleep, it was still late and we were tired.


	4. Call Her Mother

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way, shape, or form, Wish I did though!**_

 _ **A.N.**_ __ _ **I would like to thank Chalice13 and animefreak112097 for what you said, it really made me feel better about what happened; and once again, I sort of forgot how much I had wrote, and forgot to publish. So here is all that I have for the time being. Thank You all and, Have Fun and Read On!**_

-Time skip-

The plane landed, I had woken up about a half an hour before the plane landed, and decided to let Derick and Monty sleep. They made an announcement that it was five minutes until we could get off. I decided to wake my brother up now, "hey buddy, we are about to land." I shook him lightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, okay sissy." he said lightly, sitting up.

"Hey, you know what?" I asked him trying to wake him up a bit more.

"What?" He replied.

"We might get to see snow!" His eyes lit up, we may have beaches in Florida, but not snow. We had never seen _real_ snow before.

"Really!?" He asked with excitement.

"Yeah." I smiled. Just then we felt a small bump and heard the pilot say that we could get off. "Okay, come on, oomph" I said my brother stood up and I got my sister on my side. We got our stuff out of the space above. My brother got his little bag and I got my sister's stroller, one of my bags and my purse. "Okay, let's wait for an opening then go, don't go out of my sight, okay?" I told Derick, making sure he understood, he nodded. A couple people passed than a nice old man let us all by, I thanked him and told my brother to go into the aisle, he obeyed and we walked out.

 ** _Third Person P.O.V.:_**

"Hey come on Derick, I think we found her." I took my brother's hand and lead him a few feet while steering the stroller, I looked at the woman holding the sign and she looked at me, actually, she looked a lot like me, "Hi, by any chance, are you, Haruhi Fujioka?"

She smiled, "Yes, I take it that you are Meredith?" she said, with nervousness oblivious in her voice.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you, Mother." I addressed her and both my siblings looked at me confused, I thought of a quick excuse, "Uh, she was _like_ a mother to me. That's just what I call her."

"Okay, do we call her that too sissy?" Monty asked.

I looked to Haruhi for permission and while I could tell she was hesitant, she nodded her head yes, "Yeah, you can call her that."

Then, a blonde haired man, a bit taller than me, I'm 5'5, said while giving me a rose, "Hello Meredith, I am Tamaki Suoh, It's an honor to meet you."

Derick just had to pipe in, "Hey sissy, isn't Tamaki and Haruhi characters from that show Ouran that you watch?"

I sighed, "Yeah, turns out they are real, and I just had no idea."

My brother, being the cleaver little boy he is said, "But didn't you just say that Mother was _like_ a mother to you, you would have known, right?"

I sighed, "you know what, we'll talk about this later, as for now," I turned my attention back to Tamaki, "You do know it's creepy to give a teenager, much more a 14-year-old a rose the first time you meet, right?" He now looked sad, but didn't run off to go grow mushrooms like I had expected.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to create a good view of me verses whatever thoughts you may have gotten about me from the anime." Tamaki apologized.

I sighed, I am actually meeting at least two characters from Ouran and at least one has already shown that he is not any different than the way his character was perceived. "It's okay, but uh, can you please help us order some food, these two are getting anxious and I apparently didn't make sure they had a good supper before we left." I emphasized making it clear that I was talking to Derick and Montgomery more than Haruhi and Tamaki, "And I have money in my purse, don't get me wrong here, I just can't understand the language here."

There was a couple other people in the group that I then recognized as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, Mitskuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. I noticed that the Twins looked at me and were about to say something, "Hey, we are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, though you probably already know that, and don't worry about paying for meals, we can cover it." They said.

 ** _Meredith's P.O.V.:_**

This is really creepy, "Please, I really don't want you to spend your money on us, you didn't even know what I looked like until a few minutes ago. So please, just translate." I said, not taking their money for an answer.

They all looked at Haruhi and she looked ashamed, "Hey, Meredith, can I talk to you for a moment… alone, please?" she asked.

I thought about it, I didn't want to leave my siblings with the hosts, 'Okay, Meredith, you are in charge of your siblings, be safe!' Aunt B's words rang in my head, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable parting with my siblings for right now."

"It's okay Mer-Chan we can take care of them for you." Mitskuni, or Hani, what would I call him? Whoever he is, the child like person who is holding a bunny said.

"That's a really cute bunny Mr.!" Monty said, I smiled softly at her, she hasn't really smiled a real smile since our parents, I felt something wet run down my cheek, I wiped it and it was a tear.

I noticed everyone, even Monty was looking at me with either sympathetic or empathetic, eyes, "I- I'm okay. Uh, okay, you're in charge, don't let _anything_ happen to them okay." I told him, I knew that he, at least when he was in high school was a martial arts master, but still I'm protective.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said assuring him, I leaned over and gave Monty a kiss on the fore head and did the same with Derick but whispered something to Derick, "If anything happens, get me immediately." He nodded his head as I went off with Mother. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I said looking back to check on Montgomery and Derick, Monty was currently being occupied by bunny guy, and Derick was just watching me, waiting for my return.

"You know that they are safe with the guys, right?" Haruhi asked/told me.

"I know, but I also know their characters and as of right now, it's hard for me to leave them currently, all I want to do is protect them, ya know?" I asked.

"Yeah I do actually." Haruhi said looking at me as I realized what she ment. "And what I wanted to talk to you about is, I wanted to tell you that the guys, they just found out about you today, so please don't mind them if they come out rash. We all just want to get to know you. Also I was wondering, does Montgomery and Derick, _know_ about me, or about us?" She said.

"I figured something like this might happen. And as for Monty and Derick, no, they don't know, I'll probably have to tell Derick, but Monty, I, I don't know what I'm going to do about her, I'm hoping to just keep it a secret from her, they both just lost our parents, I don't want them to feel like they just lost a sister too." I said, I could tell that she was feeling guilty, "Hey it's okay. I know you did what you thought was right, and knowing what I know, thank you." I held her shoulder, and smiled, she was slightly shorter than me though, which I just noticed.

"What?" she was shocked.

"I know that at the time, the parents I grew up with were the best thing for me." I smiled. I saw her start to cry, and me I don't know who I get this from, but when someone is crying, I have to hug them, or try to make them feel better in some way or another, so I hugged her, as she cried on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She said through her light tears. I knew she didn't like crying in front of people.

"It's okay, how about we get back to the group now?" she nodded and halted her tears. We walked back to the group. I checked on Derick first, Monty seemed to be having fun, "Everything okay?" I asked him as I kneeled down to his height, he liked playing detective, so knowing he did a good job with things like this made him happy.

"Yeah!" He saluted. I giggled.

"Okay, are you still hungry?" I asked Monty and Derick as I stood up.

"Yeah!" they both answered. I smiled.

"Please let us pay!" The twins said.

I looked to Haruhi for confirmation, she nodded her head, "only because Mother said I should." I sighed.

They smiled, "Hu-Ray!"

"Let's just go already, uh, Mr. Haninozuka, can you watch them and translate for them while I go get our bags?" I asked, he had earned a bit of trust from me, but if he screws this up, well then, I can just as easily take them away as I brought them.

"Of course I can Mer-Chan!" He said, "And don't call me Mr. Haninozuka, that's weird, how about you call me….. Uncle Mitskuni!?"

"Um, okay, if you want me to." I agreed because he was being nice and watching my younger siblings for me.

"Oh, Takashi, could you go with her, and I'm assuming that Haruhi will be going too?" Uncle Mitskuni? Said.

"I hope, and if he doesn't mind." I said.

"That'd be great." Haruhi replied.

I looked up at the tall man, he reminded me of one of my dad's friends, just younger, He looked down at me, "Sure" he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. I could tell that he was hiding his emotions, but why? Was he mad or sad at the knowledge of my existence? Did he not want me here, or is this just the Takashi Morinozuka that I used to watch on my television? There was really no telling with this guy.

"Thank you!" I said, and he… could it be?! He smiled at me! He doesn't hate me! We headed to the luggage drop off. We had quite a bit of stuff. All together, I held 2 bags and was rolling 2 suit cases, Mori.. Takashi… Tall guy, was carrying 3 bags and a box. Then Haruhi had the same amount as me. "Thank you both for helping me."

"It's no problem really." She smiled at me a smile I only recognized as… Her Fake Host Club Smile!... Fake smile, great.

"Yeah." Tall guy agreed.

I must have been showing my emotions because when we got back to the group, who had already ordered and was eating, except for who I can only assume to be Kyoya, because Tamaki asked, "What's wrong?" He asked. Everyone just gave him a glare, except for Monty who was just eating her French fries in peace. I knew that they didn't know the real reasoning behind me being upset; they must have thought that it was because of mom and dad, or me leaving home to come here, or both, great now I'm really upset, but I have to stay strong for Derick and Monty. So I put on a fake smile, no one believed it of course, but dropped the issue none the less.

"Hey, so after they're done eating are we going to go to your place or what?" I asked Haruhi/Mother.

"Yeah and eventually, you might end up calling it home." She replied.

I looked at her, "One step at a time." She nodded, but I heard a faint chuckle from the Kyoya figure.

-Short Time Skip- half an hour later of awkward silence -

"Okay, are you guys tired now that you have your tummies full?" I asked Derick and Monty, I just finished throwing out their trash.

"Only a little bit." Monty said.

"Noooo…." Derick said in a way you could just tell he was lying.

"Okay, well sissy is and we need to get our stuff to Mother's house so come on." I strapped Monty into her stroller, and started to walk following Haruhi and the others with Derick holding my arm, "Everything is going to be alright." I told him, noticing how he was gripping my arm.

"Yeah I know sissy." He smiled at me.

"You know it's okay to be sad right, I mean we did just spontaneously leave home… or what was left of it anyway." I whispered the last part to myself to where no one could hear me.

"I am sad Sissy, but I will be strong for you and Monty. I'm going to be the man of the house now that daddy's gone." He said in a muffled voice.

Now not caring if Mother and the others saw or waited on us. I stopped abruptly, bent down to Derick's level, took hold of his shoulders with my hands and looked him in the eyes, "You look at me okay, you are absolutely allowed to show your emotions, okay!? You don't have to stay strong for me and Monty, you're younger than me, and I'm your sister so staying strong is my job, got it? Trust me, I know it's been hard ever since mom and dad… died, but you are young, stay that way, you shouldn't and don't have to be the man of the house for anyone! Oh, come here." I hugged him and heard awws from all around us. I looked up and saw tones of people, especially women, surrounding us. I also saw the host club looking at us. I wiped the single tear that escaped from my eye away, stood up, cleared my throat and said, "Okay, let's go." Avoiding all of the women asking if we needed anything, apologizing for our loss and asking if they could give us a hug, in our language might I add? I also was trying to avoid the host club, but they weren't coming, and I didn't know where to go, so I had to say something to them, "are you guys coming or what?" I said while smiling.

There was a short pause then Uncle Mitskuni, really weird name, said, more like whaled while running at me to hug me, "OH MER-CHAN, I'M SORRY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE STRONG EITHER, WAAAAA!" bracing myself didn't help matters. I fell over anyway; he was a little bit shorter than me but not by much. Enough to knock me down, and besides I was normally the one giving out hugs like that, but I'd always pick the person up, not knock them down.

I rolled my eyes, "Can we just go, _please?_ " I asked, getting up off the floor.

"Yes, come on." I was shocked because that was one of the first times I heard the Kyoya figure speak, the last time was in Japanese, so he obviously didn't want me to hear what he ment, but this was the first time I heard him speak in English. In any case, he got the group to start walking again, so I was grateful.

"We've got a long road ahead of us, that's for sure." I said to myself.

"You can say that again Sissy, and I'm not going to be letting the whole us calling this woman 'Mother' thing go either." Derick told me, but didn't look at me while saying it, just looked ahead. I sighed at his statement. This has been quite the week. Mom, Dad, why can't you be here with us now?


	5. A Shocking Turn of Events

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran no matter how much I may want to, but then again, if I did, that show would be a lot more fucked up than it already is!**_

 _ **A.N. Okay so sorry for the long wait, I could've sworn I had more published than what I really did, guess I was wrong. I've learned I have a bad habit of doing that. So please bear with me, I'm going to be working on getting a poll up and running as for who should be Meredith's biological father, It'll last as long as I can wait without going stir crazy. So yeah, Have Fun and Read On!**_

-Time Skip-

We got outside and they led us to a limo, I had never rode in one, I saw one once while it was parked. I knew they were rich, but was this really necessary? "Is this really necessary?" I asked.

Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Even being separated at birth, she still has her mother's commoner blood flowing through her veins!" He exclaimed. It was obvious he was in his own world.

"I bet G _rrr_ andma would get a kick out of this." I told Derick.

"I know she would, and Liz." He responded.

Little didn't I know that Kyoya was listening to mine and my brothers side conversation, actually, I think that everyone was, even some of the women from inside that had followed us out, "Your grandmother? Did she pass if it's not too much to ask?" He asked, earning multiple glares from multiple people, the hosts, the women, but not us actually, Derick nicknamed my best friend that because in our world, somehow, I'm his mother, and she is my mother, but as to not get her confused with our actual grandma, we roll the "R" in it.

We giggled, "No, not our actual grandmother, one of my best friend, her and I act like mother and daughter, so I call her mommy, and when Derick met her he started calling her G _rrr_ andma, so he is sort of my son in the world we had created."

Tamaki gasped, while all of the other hosts just smiled except for the 2 non-emotional ones, Kyoya and Takashi, "She has to be mine, she calls her best friend mommy, just like me!" He exclaimed, confusing my brother and nearly waking my little sister, who had already fallen back asleep. He had come running to hug me, but I dodged and Takashi stopped him.

"You almost woke her." I told him, the reason I was able to dodge was because I went straight over to my sister to make sure she was still asleep. As I spoke, I petted her head once, something mom used to do, it would calm her.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"Just please be more careful, if she wakes up again she won't go back to sleep for the rest of the day, and it's what, eight here, so I guess it wouldn't be too bad, but it would because I'm not sure how many of have cared for a three year old, but it's not easy, it's called the terrible twos for a reason, so if you wake her up again, you are in charge of entertaining her until I wake up, understand?" I asked in a tone that showed I was not to be messed with.

I could easily read the shocked looks that were on many of the host's face, I even caught Kyoya being shock for a millisecond, "Y-yes." Tamaki answered, "I take it back, she's probably Kyoya's." he said.

"And for the record, yes, this car is absolutely necessary, we have to make a good first impression on you and this is one way to do it." Kaoru replied to my first comment. They are really easy to tell apart, I don't know how everyone else can get them confused, and it's not just the parting of their hair.

"Very well," I sighed, "Should we get going?" I asked, a chauffeur appeared and opened the door.

"Yeah." Takashi said, climbing into the luxurious car.

 _~Time Skip~ At Haruhi's apartment~_

By the time I had gotten out of the car with my sleeping sister on my waist, the host club had already gotten out. I looked up at the building in front of me and I could see it was a rather nice apartment, one where you had to go inside first before you could go to any of the units, "This looks really nice." I complemented.

"Thank you." Mother responded.

"You do know that it's not all one big house right? Though if you wanted to live in a bigger house than you could come live with me." Tamaki said and smiled.

"I'm sorry but what exactly do you take me for? Of course I know that that's an apartment building, and I'm sorry but yeah, the second part, not going to happen." I told him bluntly.

"Oh… Okay. I'm sorry." Tamaki said sulking.

"It's fine, can we please just get inside?" I asked, adjusting Montgomery on my side and taking Derick's hand.

"Yeah, follow me." Haruhi said as she started walking to the front door; the doors opened automatically and, we walked in, "This way." She said going over to the elevator, she pushed '4' and we went up, all crammed into the medium sized elevator. This is actually a really nice apartment building. We finally reached our designated floor. We all walked out and went right; when we finally stopped we were in front of a door saying ' _Room #427'_ , and then Mother pulled out a key and unlocked the door, the hosts went in first, then she held the door open for us.

"Thank you" Derick and I said in unison.

"You're welcome." She replied; as she led us into a sitting area where the hosts were already waiting.

"Um, I'm sorry but would you mind leading me to somewhere where I could put her down?" I asked Mother.

"Oh, yes, of course." She said getting up, "Follow me." She inquired; I followed her down the hall, she opened a door and there was a queen-sized bed in there. I walked over to the bed, pulled the covers down slightly, gently set Monty down and covered her up. I quietly backed up to the door and stepped out. Mother slowly as to make sure the door didn't creek and wake up my sister. Once the door was closed, we walked back to the sitting area where the host club and my brother were waiting.

"I don't believe we have had the chance to properly introduce ourselves." Kyoya said and stood up, "I am Kyoya Ootori." He said and smiled extending a hand which I shook.

Tamaki was next, "I am Tamaki Suoh, it's a pleasure to meet you." He told me, extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I took his hand and shook it.

Uncle Mitsukuni was next, but he took a… different approach, he jumped up and hugged me, "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka Mer-Chan!" He exclaimed.

"Umm, Hi?" I said to Uncle Mitsukuni.

Takashi was next, "Hello." He said extending a hand, and like with Kyoya and Tamaki, I shook it.

The twins, being the only ones left came together, "Hello, we're the Hitachiin twins." They told me.

"(Nice to meet you)" I said in Japanese (Hajimemashite).

"So, you do know some Japanese?" Hikaru asked.

"Only a bit, a few things I've picked up here and there, I couldn't hold a normal conversation." I explained; they all luckily seemed to understand, "And I am Meredith Johnson." I introduced.

I took Derick's hand and gave him a look that told him to introduce himself, "I'm Derick Johnson." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." They all said in unison.

I rewarded them with a small smile, "Please take a seat." Haruhi said; I did as I was told and sat down.

We sat in silence for a short moment until Kyoya spoke up, "I took the initiative to read your stories, and while they could use some work, with time I think that they could be a hit." He said, only looking up from his computer at the last part.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and say thank you…" I said blushing.

"Awwww, your so cute when you're embawwassed!" Tamaki said hugging me, and I let him, I mean, I guess it's pay back of all those years of hugging my unwilling friends…

He let go and sat back down, "So, Meredith, what do you like to do, other than writing." Kaoru asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Well, I play the flute and a bit of piano… oh yeah, and I like to bake." I told them.

"Piano! I play piano! We should play a duet sometime!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, that could be fun. I'm not that great but I could see how far I could go." I responded.

Then Derick piped in while grabbing my arm, "Yeah! Sissy's the greatest at cooking and baking and stuff, she even won 2nd place in the state championship." Derick bragged.

They looked rather impressed, "It wasn't that great I only won second because I was focusing more on band and winning that." I told them and retold Derick for what felt like the fifty millionth time.

"I know, I know, but still, and then you went and won first in Nationals for flute and fourth for piano. Please, not being able to keep up with Mr. Suoh, more like he won't be able to keep up with you!" My little brother bragged once again smiling triumphantly while crossing his arms.

" _Derick…"_ I said in a low menacing voice that told him to apologize or do something of the sort.

"I mean no offense Mr. Suoh!" He wave his arms frantically.

"No no, with a sister like that you have every right to brag, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with a champion." They smiled at me, I had a feeling I was blushing. I've always blushed easily.

"So what all do you know about us?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, everything in the first season. Then again there never was a second season." I told them.

The group looked to Kyoya, "Haruhi's first coming to the host club to the Ouran fair after Tamaki got back from his almost run away with lady Eclair." He explained. The group nodded in understanding.

"So, I know all that happened during the time showed in the anime, but I have absolutely no idea what happened after." I said, sort of edging them on to tell me what they are like.

"Well uh, the school found out that Haruhi is a girl in her second year." Tamaki told me.

My eyes lit up, "Cool, I was hoping so." I smiled.

"Well, you are definitely a product of a ho-" Kaoru started, but I covered his mouth quickly before he could finish. Derick was still in the room.

"A hose! Isn't that right? I am the product of a hose because I like water! Hehehe…" I said trying to cover it up. Everyone including Derick were looking at me like had three heads.

I let go of Kaoru's mouth and walked over to Derick, I bent down to Derick's height, "Derick how about we get you into bed so that the adults and I can talk for awhile, okay?" I asked him kindly with a bright smile on my face.

He looked hesitant for a moment, "I will if you make me your special cupcakes~" He said trying to negotiate.

We don't have any money right now and I can't ask any more of mother than I already have, I sighed, "How about instead I explain everything to you tomorrow and sing you a song?" He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Fine, but!" He touched my nose, "you have to answer all of my questions, fairwarning, there's a lot." He told me.

I smiled, "Okay, I will, just lets go get your pajamas." he nodded an I stood up and turned back to the hosts, "I'll be right back." I told them, then started walking with my brother in tow. I got his pajamas picked out and then had him change in the room while I waited outside the door, when the door opened I walked in. I pulled back the covers so that Derick could lay down in the bed next to Monty. Of course the stirring woke Money back up, "It's okay, just go back to sleep, I'm going to sing a song so it's okay." Her eyes lit up when I told her that I was going to sing.

"Really!?" She asked, apparently they really like it when I sing.

I nodded, "What song?" I asked them.

Then looked at each other then whispered in each other's ears, and finally perked up and smiled brightly at me, "Let it go!" Monty exclaimed and clapped her hands. I knew she meant let it go from her favorite movie, frozen.

I smiled softly, "Okay, lay down." I told them, and they obeyed. I took in a breath, "Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen… the cold never bothered me anyway~" I smiled and kissed both of their foreheads, "goodnight, I love you, see you tomorrow."

"Nigh-night sissy, love you too." They said yawning and going to sleep.

I walked out of the room and as I did, I saw the Host club members waiting in the hallway, "Good voice." Takashi complemented.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks, "Thank you." I gave him my gratitude.

"Yeah, you definitely didn't get Haruhi's singing voice." Hikaru said. I could feel my stomach turning, I was so nervous, I now was alone with these… strangers who were supposed to be my biological mother and possible fathers. I took a breath of courage.

"So, should we go sit back down?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." Haruhi responded, heading back to the sitting area.

Once we were all sat, an awkward silence lingered between us, I had enough. I looked up from my lap and said, "So, should we address the elephant in the room?" I questioned, I think my boldness thook them by surprise.

Kyoya, being naturally calm, said, "Yes, I believe we should."

I took a deep breath, "Okay, in that case, it is my understanding that Haruhi is, biologically, my mother, and one of you are my father, but it is unknown to anyone who he is?" I questioned for confirmation.

"Yeah…" Tamaki said.

"Yes, and if you base your guess on what you like to do and your abilities, then so far it's looking like Tamaki might be the winner." Kyoya said.

I giggled, they have no idea who I am. My short giggle seemed to catch them off guard, "I'm sorry, it's just, maybe if I tell you a couple of my other names, some people here may… be led to think otherwise… one name is Glowing Sparrow." Que the twins eyes widening. Glowing Sparrow is a brand of product/the name I go by when addressed by others about said product, that I made, I started it when I was like five and a half, I've always had an eye for fashion, and I tried to make something of my own, after my great grandmother taught me how to use, and lent me her sewing machine, and after quite a few failed attempts, I created a wonderful dress, I sold it, and as I continued to make them, they sold, and sold, and finally, I had enough to buy a shop, of course with the help of my mother. The business grew and grew, and finally, I was rather wealthy and the products became famous. Although, I didn't know why, my Mom would have me wear a beautiful purple with a gold trimming peace of fabric over my face when appearing in newspapers, magazines, or on T.V. now, I guess it was so that the host club members wouldn't think that I looked like Haruhi or themselves if they saw me, same thing goes for my other name. I am also a martial arts champion, and I have actually gone up against, and beat Uncle Mitsukuni. I have been told that I am the only person to do so. I did that last year, I was in a championship, and as a prize for how good I was, I not only got the juvenile's monetary prize, but I also got to participate in the adult championship as well. Uncle Mitsukuni and I were the final two, and my great grandfather was in the hospital, so I wanted the money to pay for his expenses without having to dip into the Glowing Sparrow account. Unfortunately, although I did beat Uncle Mitsukuni, and payed for my great grandfather's hospital expenses, my great grandfather was just too weak and was determined brain dead. A few days after that, we pulled the plug as to not let him suffer. **(In regards to Wesley Stoll, may he rest in peace)** "and the Young Dragon." I smiled as uncle Mitsukuni, and even the normally stoic Takashi widened their eyes.

"Hold on, that was _**You**_ Mer-Chan!?" Uncle Mitsukuni asked astonished.

I giggled a bit again, "Yeah, when I was in Juvenile's they just used my name, but then when I got to go to adults, like with anything else that had even the slightest chance of many adults finding out who I am, I had to change my name, and talk about me asking not to wear my mask! Ha! I didn't understand it at the time but I suppose my mom didn't want you to have a chance of seeing me. Hm, but now I guess I won't have to wear my mask anymore…" I said the last part more to myself.

"Do those names hold any significance to you?" Kyoya asked everyone but Tamaki, Haruhi, and I.

"Yes/yeah" came from the questioned group.

"Allow me to explain, Glowing Sparrow is a clothing company, mainly women's, but I can do the occasional men's. Then the Young Dragon is my martial arts name I used to beat Uncle Mitsukuni." I explained, "So while yes, I may be skilled in music, I am skilled in other areas as well." I smiled at my achievements.

"But you always wore a mask so no one could see your face, why?" Hikaru asked.

"That was Mom's doing, she never gave me an explanation just, Meredith wear this whenever you are seen by the press." I paused, "Eventually I got a few more masks for different occasions. It was weird at first but slowly became annoying. I think I finally understand _why_ Mom made me wear that thing though, she probably didn't want any chance of you recognizing me as you or Mother. I doubt that would've happened but Mom was over precautious." I told them.

"I don't know, had you not wore your mask when we fought, I probably would've mistook you for Haru-Chan. Then when I found out you weren't her, I probably would've had someone investigate you." Uncle Mitsukuni explained.

"Yeah, and same with us, had we seen your face at any of those meetings, I can't say that we would've done much different. The only real differences, appearance wise between you and Haruhi is your height, hair, and… ahem." Hikaru trailed off blushing.

"Nah, I guess my chest size is a distinct difference between the two of us. Mine is much larger." I said not fazed at all, while everyone, except Kyoya blushed.

"A young lady should not under any circumstance talk about that so calmly!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Why, it's just anatomy? You would hate my school if boobs gets you this worked up, and I had the impression that you are the pervert among perverts…" I came back. Don't tell me _not_ to talk about boobs or things of the sort when someone else is too embarrassed, passive is sort of my thing. Plus, I'm worse when I'm sleepy. My comment did get the twins laughing hysterically.

"I am _not!"_ Tamaki retorted; with an extreme blush.

"It's true boss, even the kid can see how perverted you are!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

Tamaki growled at the twins then said, "That's it! I'll just have to prove myself to you!" Tamaki Proclaimed.

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that? Ask me, I think my opinion of you can only change over time. And if you are, by nature, a pervert among perverts then stay that way because that's who you are. Don't change yourself on my account." I questioned then told him.

Tamaki's determined look that he held just a few moments ago faltered, and softened. "Well then, I won't… but I don't think that I'm a pervert by nature." He defended.

"Hmm, we'll see." I finished.

"Mer-Chan, how did you find out about us?" Uncle Mitsukuni asked me.

"Ha, my parents were _so_ thoughtful enough to write me a letter! Not tell me in person while they were, ya know…" I drifted off, "but no, they left me a letter!" I told them. I pulled the letter out of one of my pant pockets and held it up for emphasis.

"So I take it you weren't too happy about the way in which you found out?" Kyoya questioned.

I sighed, "Yeah, you could say that. I mean, I find out that the people who I thought loved me and were always honest to me, the people who I thought were my parents aren't, and the wanted me to be shipped off to Japan to meet, people who I thought were fictional, but wait, they are my _mother_ and group of potential father. All in one letter, not in person, yes, I'd say I was less than satisfied with how I found out." I explained.

"Wow." Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Uncle Mitsukuni all said in unison.

The next half an hour was filled with random chat, me getting to know them and vise versa. The host club eventually left, and I was able to get to bed. I actually got to sleep in a completely different spare bedroom.

 _ **Third person P.O.V.:**_

Haruhi awoke the next morning at 5:00 a.m. two of the children now living in her abode were already awake, "Good morning." Haruhi greeted them.

"Good morning." Derick and Montgomery said together, getting up and walking over to Haruhi. Haruhi walked over to Meredith's room and opened the door to see her still sleeping. She was going to walk in and wake her up but she was stopped by two people pulling at her clothes, she backed up out of the room and Derick let go of her then closed the open door, "That could've been worse." He said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked quietly as the trio walked out to the kitchen. The two children sat in the two chairs at the little counter connecting the sitting room to the kitchen.

"Sissy isn't in the best of moods when she is woken up too early. Only certain sounds and people can wake her up without her practically killing the person that tries to wake her." Derick warned.

The door just so happened to opened at that time, and Meredith was the cause. She looked sleepy, rubbing her eye. She yawned, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Meredith defended.

"If you say so…" Monty replied sarcastically.

"Well, do you mind if we use your shower?" Meredith asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, sure no problem, did you bring your own towels and toiletries?" Haruhi asked.

 _ **Meredith's P.O.V.(because I hate writing third);**_

"Yes, thank you." I responded with gratitude.

"Your welcome, I'm going to make breakfast, do you like fish and omelette?" She questioned.

I smiled softly at her, my younger siblings tend to be picky, "I would like that very much, but these two are picky, and I expected something like this would happen so I brought cereal along, do you have milk?" I asked her. 'Damn, I swear I'm not trying to imitate episode 10.'

"Yeah. With the guys bringing all of their foreign teas I make sure to always have milk in stock." She smiled.

I nodded then turned to Derick, "Okay, you first, I'm going to go get your things then you can take your shower while Monty eats. Then after we're all done, we can either let Mother take her shower, if she wishes, or Monty and I can take ours." I explained to the two children.

although it seemed as though Haruhi heard us and so she commented, "You two can take your shower first. I can work on a case while you do." She explained.

"So, your a lawyer?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was always my- wait you probably already know this don't you?" She asked me after cutting her sentence short.

"Yeah, I know that it was your aspiration for a long time and that's why you joined Ouran-" I was in the middle of my sentence when my little brother said something that our dad used to say whenever I would talk to him, or even mention Ouran around him.

"Ou-ran, Usa-Chan!" He said with excitement causing a confused look from Haruhi.

"Yeah yeah, you know where your clothes are, why don't you go get a change of clothes for today then take it to the bathroom." I told him.

He sighed, "Fine." He walked off to the room, Monty not far behind, probably to go get one of her toys or something.

I turned back to Haruhi, who still wore a confused face, "It's just something my Dad used to say. If you don't want to get sick of that, I suggest you don't mention Ouran around him." I warned, "Anyway, thank you for taking us in. I'll help with bills and such, so money shouldn't be a problem." I told her smiling, "speaking of, how much were to see plane tickets?" I asked her pulling out my checkbook, I have a, rather large income although I'm only thirteen. Mom always made sure the accounts were well taken care of, although I had recently started managing them.

Haruhi looked up at me like I had grown four heads, "I'm sorry, but there's no way I am letting you pay me back, in fact, I think that barely scratches the surface of how I should be paying you back." She said sentimentally.

I sighed, "Fine, because I'll find some way to repay you!" I smiled triumphantly.

"And I'll just make sure not to let that happen." Haruhi replied determined while getting out some ingredients in the kitchen.

I let out a singular short stifled chuckled, "We'll see." I smirked. I'll ask my friends to see who they think I'm most like out of all the hosts… and I'll explain the situation to them… not exactly looking forward to that conversation. I had actually asked one of my friends once, if a situation like this were to occur, and by like this I mean this exact scenario, and her response was, 'you'd have to send me a pic of them as, ya know, proof that they're real and what not, then after that I would screech and be on the next plane to Japan.' she wouldn't be able to afford the travel costs, but I had no doubt that I would end up paying and she really would be on the next flight to Japan when she found out. Her parents don't care about her that much, in fact one time, when she was at my house last year, her parents forgot her and so, forgot to pick her up. It was actually really sad if you think about it. The friend in question's name is Ely, but everybody just calls her El.

I walked over to the room where all of our things were, A.K.A. the place where my younger siblings slept last night. Monty was quietly playing with some of her toys. I got Derick's towel and toothbrush, along with the tooth paste and our shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I walked into the bathroom where Derick was waiting, "I want some of my questions answered." He said.

It was part of our agreement and I wasn't intending to go back on my word, "Okay, let's hear them." I sighed bending down to his level while he sat on the closed toilet seat lid.

"Question number one, how do you actually know Mother. Because tension is too high between you two for her to actually have been like a mother to you." That kid can pick up too much sometimes.

Alright, it'll come out anyway somehow, so here it goes,"Okay, but you have to promise to be a big boy okay, and hear me out to the end?" I told him my conditions. He nodded as a response, I took a breath then said, "Well then, you know that I loved mommy and daddy very much and always will, but I found out yesterday that I was adopted, do you know what that mean?" I asked him.

He looked astonished but said, "Yeah, like Mommy and Papa." He said in response, our mother was actually adopted by our grandfather when she was two.

I smiled at him, "Yes, exactly. Except Mommy knew she was adopted all her life. I didn't. Mommy and Daddy wrote me a letter for in the chance that they… pass," I felt tears running down my cheeks but I continued, "They told me that the show I watch, Ouran, is real, and that Haruhi Fujioka, was my birth mother. Now trust me, what's in my blood doesn't make be any less your sissy okay?" Derick nodded now he had a few tears of his own; my voice had became rough, "Mommy and Daddy told me to call Haruhi and let her know what happened, and that she had first right to me, understand?" I questioned.

"Okay then *sniff* then I take it one of the Hosts is your biological father?" As Derick asked his question for me I nodded, "Then which one?" He asked.

I froze but only for a moment, "Um, something happened before I was born to make it to where they all could be my father, but we need a special test to know for sure which one." I explained to him, the seven year old, to the best of my ability how Haruhi had sex with each of the hosts, around a close enough time frame to make it unclear as to who my biological father may be.

"Well then what happened?" Derick asked me. Kid! Your killing me here!

"Umm, well you know how when babies are made, and the mommy and the daddy give each other a very special kiss to get the mommy pregnant?" I asked him, his response? The most epic nod ever! "Well, miss Haruhi gave all of the hosts that special kiss around the same time, and if that happens it can be hard to tell who the baby's father is going to be." I explained.

Luckily, he seemed to be content with this answer and gave me a hug, "It's okay sissy, you'll be my sissy no matter what okay, but is it okay if I call mother Aunt Haruhi instead of Mother?" Derick asked me, and when he did I laughed a bit.

"Yes *sniff* yes, I'm sure she'd be fine with that." I told him, I was happy he didn't reject me or anything. I got up off the floor, "So did I answer all of your questions?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much, it's a little hard to grasp, but I think I just need time for that. But if we are going off personalities, I think that you are the most like Uncle Mitsukuni." Derick whispered.

I giggled, "Okay then, well have fun taking your shower." I smiled at him he groaned

"As if." He retorted.

"Good-bye~" I told him closing the door. I wiped my eyes and went into the kitchen. Haruhi looked up, "Hi, Derick wants to call you Aunt Haruhi instead of Mother, is that alright with you?" I asked her. She seemed to be looking at my face quite intensely.

"Yeah, that's fine. You told him didn't you?" Haruhi first answered then asked.

"Yeah, and try explaining to a seven year old why you don't know who your biological father is." I told her.

"I'm truly sorry, I should have been more, ahem, careful, but in my defense I was intoxicated a few of the time-" I cut her off.

"Aye-ye-ye, I don't need to know of the way in which I was conceived." I told her, both of us blushing.

"You seemed pretty open about it last night." Haruhi told me.

"Yeah that's because I was extremely tired, I hadn't slept before the plane ride for about a week, I've had a few naps but that's it, and I get, strange, loose most of my normal reservation, and grow a huge mouth when I'm tired, I'm shocked I did as well as I did." I told her.

She giggled, "That explains it, that actually sort of sounds like the twins when they are tired. If you can recall the show about my 10th grade year, how bad they were then, their mischievous levels and perverted levels have sharply increased since they've grown up and when they are sleepy, all that increases by 10." I didn't realize that I was at all like the twins, when I was younger, like five or six my hair was super red for a while, then it went to a light brown, then finally the dark brown I have now, so I guess we have that in common too, although I had extremely platinum blonde hair when I was a baby up until I got my red hair. My hair has a hard time making up its mind, trust me, I know. So as far as I'm aware, any of the hosts could be my father.

I hummed in response, after we ate and got clean Haruhi said, "I'm terribly sorry, but would you mind staying here, or you could try going to a nearby park, I can give you a map, but I have to go to work." She explained, maybe she had some left over work to do, because I mean, it is Sunday but she apparently still has work.

"Yeah the park sounds nice. I'll just use my phone as my translator, isn't technology great?" I said smiling. Haruhi went to her room and came back with a map, "Here's a map, this is where we are, and this is the park, just follow these roads and you'll be there in no time." Mother explained, aw fuck it, her name isn't Mother to me, at least not right now it isn't, I'll just think of her as Haruhi and call her Mother out loud.

She smiled and gave off a slight chuckled, "Yeah, Oh! And here's a house key." She handed me a key. Well, be safe and have a nice day. I'll be back around 3; since it is a weekend." She told me. I smiled and nodded as she walked out the door, it was around nine now.

I looked at my two siblings who were now dressed and ready for the day. I figure it's February, it's probably going to be cold, so I am wearing a white short sleeve shirt with ruffles and a gold design pattern on it, and a pair of pants with boots that I wasn't currently wearing. I'll just wear my coat that I never thought I'd ever have any real use for up until now. Derick and Monty also have coats but Derick is wearing a red lightning McQueen T-shirt with pants and he had some red and white sneakers to go with it. Finally Monty is wearing white pants with a black skirt and an absolutely adorable white shirt with music notes written on it, she wears her black boots with this.

"Okay then, let me get my purse, you two get your shoes and coats on." I told my two siblings with smiles on their faces.

"Okay!" They said with excitement running to get their things ready.

 **I neeeeeed your guy's input! I have a poll up about who Meredith's Papa/ Dad/ Father, whatever you wish to call the person who gave Meredith half her gene pool, I have a poll up about who that title should go to out of the host club, I have it listed on my profile however you cannot get to it on the mobile app, so if you can only use a phone or for whatever reason just don't wanna use the poll or other, just type in the name of your preferred host in the comments, I WILL SEE IT!!! Thank you for your compliance... compliance will be rewarded (Marvel refrence for those who don't know) Okay, see you in the next chappy!!!**


	6. Kiss the Girl

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**_

 _ **A.N. Okay, so this chappy is a we bit long because like always, I get to writing then don't realize how much I've wrote. However you can thank my dear friend who texted ne today practically begging me to publish my next chapter. So here you are my loyal subjects, I've always wanted to say that, that was fun, p.s. any Japanese in here I got from google translate because I do not speak japanese as hard as that may be to believe, so if something's off and you just so happen to speak fluent Japanese or enough to know that I'm wrong, please let me know and i will do my best to fix it! Anyway, Have Fun and Read On!**_

 _ **Third person P.O.V.:**_

Haruhi awoke the next morning at 5:00 a.m. two of the children now living in her abode were already awake, "Good morning." Haruhi greeted them.

"Good morning." Derick and Montgomery said together, getting up and walking over to Haruhi. Haruhi walked over to Meredith's room and opened the door to see her still sleeping. She was going to walk in and wake her up but she was stopped by two people pulling at her clothes, she backed up out of the room and Derick let go of her then closed the open door, "That could've been worse." He said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked quietly as the trio walked out to the kitchen. The two children sat in the two chairs at the little counter connecting the sitting room to the kitchen.

"Sissy isn't in the best of moods when she is woken up too early. Only certain sounds and people can wake her up without her practically killing the person that tries to wake her." Derick warned.

The door just so happened to opened at that time, and Meredith was the cause. She looked sleepy, rubbing her eye. She yawned, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Meredith defended.

"If you say so…" Monty replied sarcastically.

"Well, do you mind if we use your shower?" Meredith asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, sure no problem, did you bring your own towels and toiletries?" Haruhi asked.

 _ **Meredith's P.O.V.(because I hate writing third);**_

"Yes, thank you." I responded with gratitude.

"Your welcome, I'm going to make breakfast, do you like fish and omelette?" She questioned.

I smiled softly at her, my younger siblings tend to be picky, "I would like that very much, but these two are picky, and I expected something like this would happen so I brought cereal along, do you have milk?" I asked her. 'Damn, I swear I'm not trying to imitate episode 10.'

"Yeah. With the guys bringing all of their foreign teas I make sure to always have milk in stock." She smiled.

I nodded then turned to Derick, "Okay, you first, I'm going to go get your things then you can take your shower while Monty eats. Then after we're all done, we can either let Mother take her shower, if she wishes, or Monty and I can take ours." I explained to the two children.

Although it seemed as though Haruhi heard us and so she commented, "You two can take your shower first. I can work on a case while you do." She explained.

"So, your a lawyer?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was always my- wait you probably already know this don't you?" She asked me after cutting her sentence short.

"Yeah, I know that it was your aspiration for a long time and that's why you joined Ouran-" I was in the middle of my sentence when my little brother said something that our dad used to say whenever I would talk to him, or even mention Ouran around him.

"Ou-ran, Usa-Chan!" He said with excitement causing a confused look from Haruhi.

"Yeah yeah, you know where your clothes are, why don't you go get a change of clothes for today then take it to the bathroom." I told him.

He sighed, "Fine." He walked off to the room, Monty not far behind, probably to go get one of her toys or something.

I turned back to Haruhi, who still wore a confused face, "It's just something my Dad used to say. If you don't want to get sick of that, I suggest you don't mention Ouran around him." I warned, "Anyway, thank you for taking us in. I'll help with bills and such, so money shouldn't be a problem." I told her smiling, "speaking of, how much were to see plane tickets?" I asked her pulling out my checkbook, I have a, rather large income although I'm only thirteen. Mom always made sure the accounts were well taken care of, although I had recently started managing them.

Haruhi looked up at me like I had grown four heads, "I'm sorry, but there's no way I am letting you pay me back, in fact, I think that barely scratches the surface of how I should be paying you back." She said sentimentally.

I sighed, "Fine, because I'll find some way to repay you!" I smiled triumphantly.

"And I'll just make sure not to let that happen." Haruhi replied determined while getting out some ingredients in the kitchen.

I let out a singular short stifled chuckled, "We'll see." I smirked. I'll ask my friends to see who they think I'm most like out of all the hosts… and I'll explain the situation to them… not exactly looking forward to that conversation. I had actually asked one of my friends once, if a situation like this were to occur, and by like this I mean this exact scenario, and her response was, 'you'd have to send me a pic of them as, ya know, proof that they're real and what not, then after that I would screech and be on the next plane to Japan.' she wouldn't be able to afford the travel costs, but I had no doubt that I would end up paying and she really would be on the next flight to Japan when she found out. Her parents don't care about her that much, in fact one time, when she was at my house last year, her parents forgot her and so, forgot to pick her up. It was actually really sad if you think about it. The friend in question's name is Ely, but everybody just calls her El.

I walked over to the room where all of our things were, A.K.A. the place where my younger siblings slept last night. Monty was quietly playing with some of her toys. I got Derick's towel and toothbrush, along with the tooth paste and our shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I walked into the bathroom where Derick was waiting, "I want some of my questions answered." He said.

It was part of our agreement and I wasn't intending to go back on my word, "Okay, let's hear them." I sighed bending down to his level while he sat on the closed toilet seat lid.

"Question number one, how do you actually know Mother. Because tension is too high between you two for her to actually have been like a mother to you." That kid can pick up too much sometimes.

Alright, it'll come out anyway somehow, so here it goes,"Okay, but you have to promise to be a big boy okay, and hear me out to the end?" I told him my conditions. He nodded as a response, I took a breath then said, "Well then, you know that I loved mommy and daddy very much and always will, but I found out yesterday that I was adopted, do you know what that mean?" I asked him.

He looked astonished but said, "Yeah, like Mommy and Papa." He said in response, our mother was actually adopted by our grandfather when she was two.

I smiled at him, "Yes, exactly. Except Mommy knew she was adopted all her life. I didn't. Mommy and Daddy wrote me a letter for in the chance that they… pass," I felt tears running down my cheeks but I continued, "They told me that the show I watch, Ouran, is real, and that Haruhi Fujioka, was my birth mother. Now trust me, what's in my blood doesn't make be any less your sissy okay?" Derick nodded now he had a few tears of his own; my voice had became rough, "Mommy and Daddy told me to call Haruhi and let her know what happened, and that she had first right to me, understand?" I questioned.

"Okay then *sniff* then I take it one of the Hosts is your biological father?" As Derick asked his question for me I nodded, "Then which one?" He asked.

I froze but only for a moment, "Um, something happened before I was born to make it to where they all could be my father, but we need a special test to know for sure which one." I explained to him, the seven year old, to the best of my ability how Haruhi had sex with each of the hosts, around a close enough time frame to make it unclear as to who my biological father may be.

"Well then what happened?" Derick asked me. Kid! Your killing me here!

"Umm, well you know how when babies are made, and the mommy and the daddy give each other a very special kiss to get the mommy pregnant?" I asked him, his response? The most epic nod ever! "Well, miss Haruhi gave all of the hosts that special kiss around the same time, and if that happens it can be hard to tell who the baby's father is going to be." I explained.

Luckily, he seemed to be content with this answer and gave me a hug, "It's okay sissy, you'll be my sissy no matter what okay, but is it okay if I call mother Aunt Haruhi instead of Mother?" Derick asked me, and when he did I laughed a bit.

"Yes *sniff* yes, I'm sure she'd be fine with that." I told him, I was happy he didn't reject me or anything. I got up off the floor, "So did I answer all of your questions?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much, it's a little hard to grasp, but I think I just need time for that. But if we are going off personalities, I think that you are the most like Uncle Mitsukuni." Derick whispered.

I giggled, "Okay then, well have fun taking your shower." I smiled at him he groaned

"As if." He retorted.

"Good-bye~" I told him closing the door. I wiped my eyes and went into the kitchen. Haruhi looked up, "Hi, Derick wants to call you Aunt Haruhi instead of Mother, is that alright with you?" I asked her. She seemed to be looking at my face quite intensely.

"Yeah, that's fine. You told him didn't you?" Haruhi first answered then asked.

"Yeah, and try explaining to a seven year old why you don't know who your biological father is." I told her.

"I'm truly sorry, I should have been more, ahem, careful, but in my defense I was intoxicated a few of the time-" I cut her off.

"Aye-ye-ye, I don't need to know of the way in which I was conceived." I told her, both of us blushing.

"You seemed pretty open about it last night." Haruhi told me.

"Yeah that's because I was extremely tired, I hadn't slept before the plane ride for about a week, I've had a few naps but that's it, and I get, strange, loose most of my normal reservation, and grow a huge mouth when I'm tired, I'm shocked I did as well as I did." I told her.

She giggled, "That explains it, that actually sort of sounds like the twins when they are tired. If you can recall the show about my 10th grade year, how bad they were then, their mischievous levels and perverted levels have sharply increased since they've grown up and when they are sleepy, all that increases by 10." I didn't realize that I was at all like the twins, when I was younger, like five or six my hair was super red for a while, then it went to a light brown, then finally the dark brown I have now, so I guess we have that in common too, although I had extremely platinum blonde hair when I was a baby up until I got my red hair. My hair has a hard time making up its mind, trust me, I know. So as far as I'm aware, any of the hosts could be my father.

I hummed in response, after we ate and got clean Haruhi said, "I'm terribly sorry, but would you mind staying here, or you could try going to a nearby park, I can give you a map, but I have to go to work." She explained, maybe she had some left over work to do, because I mean, it is Sunday but she apparently still has work.

"Yeah the park sounds nice. I'll just use my phone as my translator, isn't technology great?" I said smiling. Haruhi went to her room and came back with a map, "Here's a map, this is where we are, and this is the park, just follow these roads and you'll be there in no time." Mother explained, aw fuck it, her name isn't Mother to me, at least not right now it isn't, I'll just think of her as Haruhi and call her Mother out loud.

She smiled and gave off a slight chuckled, "Yeah, Oh! And here's a house key." She handed me a key. Well, be safe and have a nice day. I'll be back around 3; since it is a weekend." She told me. I smiled and nodded as she walked out the door, it was around nine now.

I looked at my two siblings who were now dressed and ready for the day. I figure it's February, it's probably going to be cold, so I am wearing a white short sleeve shirt with ruffles and a gold design pattern on it, and a pair of pants with boots that I wasn't currently wearing. I'll just wear my coat that I never thought I'd ever have any real use for up until now. Derick and Monty also have coats but Derick is wearing a red lightning McQueen T-shirt with pants and he had some red and white sneakers to go with it. Finally Monty is wearing white pants with a black skirt and an absolutely adorable white shirt with music notes written on it, she wears her black boots with this.

"Okay then, let me get my purse, you two get your shoes and coats on." I told my two siblings with smiles on their faces.

"Okay!" They said with excitement running to get their things ready.

I grabbed my purse and got my things ready as well as Montgomery's stroller. We set out with no complications. As we neared the park I told my brother, "Now remember, if you meet anyone and they say something to you, what do you say back?" I questioned, we had been talking about this the whole way here.

"Konnichiwa, mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa nihongo o hanasemasen. (Hello, I'm sorry but I do not speak Japanese.)" He finally had it.

"Yep, good job, and if anyone speaks English to you, just speak to them back in as simple words as you can unless they seem fluent, then use your normal words, and don't make fun of them if they do try to speak with you in English but aren't good at it." I ordered him, "other than that, stick to the normal park rules, and go off and have fun." I smiled at him, were at the park by this point.

"Okay, I will!" He said running off to one of the slides.

While Derick was off playing, I got Monty out of her stoller and parked it by where all the other strollers were at. Then I got out my phone and opened up my translator. Next I asked Monty, "So, what do you want to do first?"

She smiled wisely at me, "I want to go on the swings!" She exclaimed with excitement.

I giggled picking her up and taking her over to the toddler swings, and sticking her in them, "Okay, ya ready?" I asked her. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes but nodded vigorously, "okay!" I told her, then I gave one big push, not to hard though. She giggled immensely. When she came back down I pushed her again. By this point a few parents with their children started to arrive at the swings and toddler area of the park, I checked over to see how Derick was doing and he was swinging on the swings alone having fun. A young man who didn't look much older than me, maybe by a year or two, stood next to me with what was maybe his younger sister? I hope, said something to me in Japanese, which of course, using one hand to continue pushing Monty, and the other to hold my phone, I opened up the conversation part and said into it, "I'm sorry, I do not understand Japanese, please repeat what you said into-" He cut me off.

"It's okay, I understand English. I said you're new to the area aren't you?" He asked in a kind tone.

Before I could answer, we both pushed our respective children again until, at least mine said, "Sissy, I don't want to play on the swings anymore I want to play in the sandbox!" She told me as the Man's child told him something that made him laugh.

I took Monty out of her seat, the man did the same action, but now I responded to his question, "Yeah, we got to Japan just yesterday." I responded, we both carried our children over to the sandbox and so I giggled now too, understanding that he giggled because the little girl he's with also wanted to play in the sand box.

We set them down then walk over to a nearby bench, "I'm Michio Tanaka." He extended his hand looking me in the eyes.

He is taller than me so I looked up at him and shook his hand saying, "I'm Meredith Johnson."

"That's a very pretty name. I'm a high school first year, 16-years-old." He smiled at me telling me his age.

"With your schooling system I am a middle school second year, 14." I told him smiling.

"Cool, so why'd you move to Japan?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I told him.

"I'll be here for a while." He told me smirking.

"Okay, well I used to live in Florida and my parents, brother, sister and I all went out on a boat, then a terrible storm struck and caused our boat to flip… but before it did, I managed to get my brother and sister into the water and save them, but…. I couldn't… save my…" I started to cry and he put his hand on my back, great, crying to a stranger now, I composed myself, "Anyway, a week later my lawyer gave me a letter my parents had written in the case of…" I trailed off for implications purposes, "and it pretty much told me that I was adopted, a show I had watched was real, and that the main protagonist of it was my biological mother, oh and I almost forgot that she slept with the six other main protagonist and one of them is my father, but we don't know which one." I had a short pause, "the letter also said to call my birth mother who had first right to me, the next if she didn't was my biological father, and then if none of them had wanted me, my lawyer would have had the rights to me. My siblings would have stayed with my lawyer, who is more like an aunt so it's not weird! But they should have stayed with her had my birth mother not paid for them to come here." I explained to Michio.

He nodded with understanding, "That's so crazy you couldn't make it up (hehehehe). So what was the show called, I might've heard of it." Michio told me.

"Ever heard of Ouran Highschool Host Club?" I asked him.

He looked like he was in thought, "I've heard of it but I don't really know anything about it. I've heard of Ouran Academy though." Michio said like he wanted further explanation.

"Cool, maybe you've heard of my potential fathers, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morino-" I stopped his eyes were so big and his mouth was so wide I actually started to laugh, "you should see the look on your face! Hahaha, anyway, Takashi Morinozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I finished him still in shock.

"Wait wait wait wait! So you're telling me that you are the daughter of one of the most prestigious families in Japan but you don't know which one yet?" He asked.

"I guess. I don't really know, all I know about them is from the show I watched." I explained.

"Well, let's just say it's fine that you told me because I'm not going to kidnap or try to kill you, but telling a random stranger who your, biological family is, probably isn't the best idea. Those families are like super famous around here." Michio explained.

I was shocked and thankful at the same time, "Well that you for letting me know." I smiled up at him and he blushed.

"So hey Meredith, would you mind if I had your phone number number?" He asked me avoiding eye contact. 'Aww the wittle baby has a crush~' I thought to myself. He is hot with beautiful blue eyes and jet black hair, and doesn't seem like he has any bad intentions.

"Sure, do you have yours on you?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled his out and nodded for the number, "It is () -." I told him, I also got my phone out and went to 'new contact', "and yours?" I asked him.

"Oh it's () -." I put the numbers into my phone and set his contact as 'Michio Tanaka'.

Derick came up to me at this point panting, looks like he had been running, "Sissy! I made *pant* a friend! *Pant pant* he speaks English too!" Derick happily told me.

"Oh really, what's his name?" I asked him.

"I can't pronounce it." He explained, then a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes ran up to him and looked at me.

"Is this your sister?" The boy asked Derick. When Derick nodded, the boy said, "It is very nice to meet you miss, I am Kami Momozono." He introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Meredith Johnson. Your name has a wonderful meaning to it, doesn't it?" I introduced then asked, Kami nodded happily.

"Sissy, the reason I came over here is because I'm thirsty." Derick said holding out the word 'thirsty' to show how thirsty he was.

I sighed, "Sorry, I'll be right back. This is Derick by the way, Derick this is Michio." I said standing up.

"It's alright, and hello Derick." Michio introduced to Derick, as he did, I walked off.

 _ **Michio's P.O.V.:**_

'Wow, that girl is beautiful with a beautiful personality, I don't care that she's younger than me, though I bet she's already taken', "Your sister sure is beautiful huh?" I asked Derick still looking at Meredith, Meredith, what a wonderful name.

"Look buddy, I can tell that you like my sissy, I've been seeing the way you've been eyeing her up, checking her out! And believe you me, if you hurt her then you will regret it, my daddy told me that'd I'd have to protect sissy from any boys that liked her like that- so yeah! I love all kinds of trains and cars and stuff!" Meredith's little brother warned then went all innocent like as Meredith got close. I found it rather noble of him so I just went along with the innocent act although I was a bit shocked from the way he could go from so dark and trying to be scary one second to sweet and innocent the next.

"Oh really?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He said Meredith was right by us now just standing with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Here ya go." Meredith said handing the bottle of water to Derick, plus she's good with kids, besides from my little sister, Aimi, I have six other siblings all younger than me, so it's a good thing she's fine with kids.

"Thank you!" Derick said taking a drink if the water then handing it back to Meredith.

"Mmhmm." She responded as Derick went and ran off.

 _ **Dericks Thought Bubble:**_

I have to protect sissy from any and all boys that want her. I don't remember much about the day the boat went down, but I do remember when it was bright and sunny, right before the storm, Daddy and I were talking and somehow we got on the subject of Sissy dating boys and Daddy told me it was his job as her father, and my job as her brother to protect her from boy, although not all boys are bad, most will make her cry. So we swore to protect her, right after that it started to rain. And as that was one of the last things Daddy asked of me, I will make sure I follow through with it. However, Daddy said it was the job of the father to protect his daughter from boys, and if Sissy doesn't know which one of the Host club boys is her father but one of them definitely is, then I'll just have to tell all of them about Michio, because that is their job now too, as her father.

After Derick left Michio and I talked for about an hour after that, at the end of that half an hour Michio asked me, "So uh hey, are you single?"

I wasn't too surprised by this question, especially since he had been flirting with me every now and then for the hour, "Yeah I am." I responded guys were like always hitting on me at school but none of them ever had the guts to ask me out.

He looked a bit shocked, "Are you serious? A girl like you is actually single!?" He asked bewildered.

The last guy I dated was… bad to say the least, he wasn't physically abusive, but he was mentally abusive which still leaves scars, so I haven't really asked anyone out or been asked out for about a year now, but his reaction was cute so I chuckled softly, "Yeah." I responded.

He regained his composure, "Well then, if you aren't too busy, would you like to meet up after school tomorrow and go get some ice cream I know a place a few blocks from here." He asked me.

I was about to say yes but then I thought about Monty and Derick. "When does school get out for you?" I asked him.

"School gets out around 2:15 but I have baseball practice so I have to stay until 4:00, your worried about your siblings aren't you?" He asked.

'How was he able to read me so thoroughly?' I wondered to myself, "Yeah, my birth mother probably has work around that time and I can't just leave them at home alone." I explained, casually turning him down, "Well how about this, I'll give this daycare run by one of my family's friends a call and see if they could watch them for an hour or so so that we can go get that ice cream. What so you say?" He asked me, that actually sounds great.

"That would be wonderful." I replied.

"Great, just give me five minutes." He requested, I nodded as he stood up to make a call.

~Five minutes later yes of course this requires a time skip!~

Michio got off the phone and smiled at me, "okay, Hoppy Bunny daycare will be taking care of two children that only speak English tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed standing up.

"You are very welcome." He told me leaning down and kissing my lips, making my eyes grow wide. I have never been kissed by a boy on the lips, although it felt good so I kissed back, he pulled away I blushed, and I saw that Derick was standing close to us glaring a glare I didn't know he had, "Well I'd better be getting home. I'll text you the address of the place we talked about and mind sending me your address so I can pick you up?" He asked me.

"Umm, yeah, I'll text it to you later." I told him.

"Okay, bye." He told me, then called out to his sister and said something to his sister in Japanese then left waving good-bye.

As he did the host club members looking like they had just seen something suspicious cane walking up to me, oh God, please don't tell me they had just seen me kiss Michio, "Hey Meredith." Hikaru waved.

"Hello." I responded.

"Who was that guy just now?" Kaoru asked me.

"Oh, his name is Michio Tanaka, we met when I was pushing Monty on the swings and he was pushing his little sister." I answered.

"hmmm, so did anything happen between the two of you?" Kyoya asked.

"N-" I tried to lie but I was cut off by my tattletale of a brother.

"He… kissed… her…" Derick said obviously extremely mad.

"DERICK! Why would you tell them that!" I exclaimed embarrassed and blushing an extreme shade of red.

"He kissed you!" Tamaki shouted. All of the hosts showed emotion even Kyoya and Takashi, the majority of which was anger, some were simply shocked.

"Wait, was that your first kiss Mer-Chan?" Uncle Mitsukuni asked me.

"Y-yeah, it was, okay, why are you even here!?" I retorted flabbergasted.

"We called Haruhi and asked where you were since you weren't at the house." Hikaru started through gritted teeth.

"And she said that you would probably be here." Kaoru finished Hikaru's statement.

"That's it, I'm going to go follow that jerk and kill him!" Tamaki exclaimed, and he had just started to turn around and run when I quickly ran to be in front of him but then took him down.

"He's not a bad guy okay! So don't kill him, geeze your worse then my Dad!" I said. 'oh crap, I brought Dad up' I thought, I eased up on Tamaki, then stood up, and adverted the gazes I got from all of the hosts, "I'm sorry, okay. I get, protective…" I explained.

Tamaki stood up and hugged me, "No I'm sorry. I know that we can never fill the place your father has in your heart, I didn't get to know you when you weren't into boys, however, you are a teenager whether I like it or not, and as such I will do my best to allow you freedom while still protecting you, just as a real father should. OH! Wait, I mean as a uh-uh-" Tamaki stuttered realizing that Derick could hear him.

"Its alright, I told him this morning, but Monty still doesn't know, so be more careful around her okay? And don't be too torn up about the time in which I didn't like boys, that period lasted for about five years, then I entered kindergarten and got my first," I started air quotes, "boyfriend" end quotes, "So that time didn't last long. However I went about a year not really caring about having a boyfriend until recently. Long story short I almost had to get a restraining order on the last guy…" I explained in attempt to comfort Tamaki and the others who seemed to be affected by this.

Derick decided to give the Host club members a lecture at this time, "Yes, I know that you all gave Aunt Haruhi a special kiss and made her pregnant with sissy," the host club looked confused and so I just mouthed, "Go with it." as Derick continued talking, " and that's why you don't know which one of you is her bibliographical," I cut Derick off to correct him.

"Biological." I said in a tone saying 'this is the correct word, not the one you just used'.

"Right, biological father, and as such it is now your job to protect her from any and all boys and that includes that guy that kissed her, and for the record I don't completely believe that you are from Ouran." Derick commented.

I sighed and most of the host club made an 'uh' sound, it looked like Kyoya was going to say something but I beat him to it, "I was trying to convince him all morning, but he is extremely stubborn and he has been taught that animated shows are purely fiction nothing else which is why, as you can understand, he is having a hard time believing the situation." I did my best to explain.

"Yes. We understand, however, we came here wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with us." Kyoya asked his question within his statement.

"Sure, just let me go tell Monty to take her final turn on the slide and while she does that I'll go get my mask and her stroller." I told them my plan, I was about to go get Montgomery when Hikaru stopped me.

"Why do you need your mask?" Hikaru asked, "It's not like we're going to a press conference or anything, and we already know who you are so you don't need to hide your identity anymore." He gave reasoning to his argument.

"Well, Michio told me that your families are 'like super famous around here' so it's my guess that you will attract at least some sort of media will find you, and as for the identity thing, I plan on revealing who I am to some news channel and get something out of allowing them to have the 'big reveal', and walking around with you all with my mask on will allow such media to know where I am. Simply walking around as me will ruin the surprise." I explained.

"Does this mean I have to wear my mask too Sissy?!" Derick questioned getting excited. He likes wearing his, so does Monty, the only way we got Derick to not hate wearing his was we got him a cape to go with it, and Monty gets to wear a Tiara or princess hat with one of those pieces of fabric sticking out from the top with her's. My family thought that people could figure out who I was if any of my family's faces were shown, and since I had Monty or Derick with me sometimes, they had to have a mask to. Also, on the days I have them wear their masks I sing them as many songs as they like throughout the day. I've even been caught on t.v. singing to them… it was extremely embarrassing but, i was invited to sing for a couple of song agencies, then again that was a few years ago and I had way too much on my plate at the time to take on yet another project, or so my mom said, looking back on it she probably thought I had enough publicity as it was.

Monty came up to me at this time, "Wait! We get to wear our masks today!?" Monty asked with excitement as well.

"Yep. I was actually about to go tell you to go take your final go on the slide." I answered.

"I don't care about the slide I want my mask!" Monty exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, their in my bag at your stroller." I replied, "I'll be right back." I told the hosts. I walked over to the stroller with Derick and Monty, I proceeded to pull out derick's blue mask and blue cape, by the way the masks have mesh fabric for eyes and breathing, and they have a zipper around the mouth for when we have to eat or drink. Derick eagerly took his and put his mask on first, then his cape, same happened with Monty when I pulled out her white mask with silver sparkles on it, and a sparkly white mesh-like piece of fabric sticking out of the top. I finally pulled out my white mask with white designs on it that matches my shirt. After I put it on, I stood up and had Monty get in her stroller, buckled her in then walked back to the hosts, "So, you said something about lunch." I reminded them, ignoring the strange looks we were getting.

"Yes, do you want to walk or ride?" Kyoya asked.

"Let's walk." I answered.

"Let's go then! Off to the restaurant!" Tamaki exclaimed.

We started walking and I could have sworn I saw a light from behind me, when I didn't see anything, I dismissed it. Although the second time, I quietly, but just audible enough for the hosts to hear said, "Don't look at me, just keep walking but I'm pretty sure we are being followed, just as I said. So, shall we stop and take some pictures or keep moving?" I questioned the group.

"We can spare a few minutes." The twins said while they kept walking.

I smirked but my mask hid it, "Very well. Let's stop." I ordered. All of us stopped as we saw another flash, we turned around and I announced, "Come on out and take a few pictures. We won't run~" I edged the camera person on.

Then a man and a woman came out from behind a bush, "Hello, you wouldn't happen to be the head of the Glowing Sparrow fashion company or the world renowned Martial Artist Young Dragon would you?" The woman asked in English holding a voice recorder up to me.

I giggled, "That I am, I will put a confirmation to the conspiracy theories as well that Glowing Sparrow and Young Dragon are the same person as well." I said smiling although I knew they couldn't see it.

"C-can you tell us why your in Japan?" She asked trembling, starstruck as the camera man took plenty of pictures of me and the Hosts.

"Hmmm, no, but, talk to your boss and see if there's something you can get me for any information you wish. Here's my card with my number, give me a call when you've got something." I said, handing her my business card, then turning around like I was about to leave, I took one step then looked back over my shoulder, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, if you happen to know any t.v. companies looking to be the first to air with my actual face on it, let me know about that too, kay?" I asked smiling, the both of them just stood there staring at me like they had just won the world's biggest lottery. I giggled, then started walking with the Hosts again.

"Wow. So you meant it when you said you wanted something." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. I don't really want anything monetary though, ha, I have this one cousin who, we made sure she didn't know who I really am, but when my great grandfather died, she manipulated my aunt who, mind you is more like my grandmother, she's more of a grandmother to me than my actual grandmother." I said, and tilted my head to the stroller alerting them to why I said actual grandmother rather than 'the person I thought was my grandmother growing up.', "and took anything she could find of monetary value in the house, then allowed my mom into the house to take what was left, after a couple of months if we were offered something of my great grandparents we would take it, even if we didn't really know what it was, so we could have something of theirs; these earrings were actually my great grandmother's." I said, pulling back my hair, "The point of this story is people with strictly monetary personalities have a bad place in my line of view thanks to my cousin." I said, all eyes turned to Kyoya and his to me, I rolled my eyes because I knew they couldn't see it, "Excluding you." I added.

We continued walking, "While I do see the monetary value in many things, you are not at all monetary and I do not believe I would be spending time with you if I were strictly a monetary person." Kyoya said as he walked, not changing his facial expression, was he… hurt by what I said? I for one, was shocked, and had my face not been covered, the hosts would've seen that I was, however, "and how you handled that reporter actually reminds me of me." He said with a slight… smile? Wow, he wants me to be his daughter! Cool! I always admired that Kyoya was always so level headed in OHSHC. I smiled at this thought, damn, I love this mask.

"Your right. In fact, if I were to ask my friends they'd all have different perspectives on which of you i'm most like. I roleplay as one of you the most though because one of my friends said I was the most like said person, but it's embarrassing and I wasn't exactly the most ecstatic when my friend basically said, 'you have pretty much all of his traits, your playing him!'so I was sort of forced into playing said role. They gave a list of reasons but I just didn't see it, then there were other people, who said I was more like pretty much all of you, whether it be my personality or my physical attributes." I explained.

"Oh come on! Tell us!" Hikaru edged on.

"No." I bluntly said.

"Why won't you tell us Mer-Chan?!" Uncle Mitsukuni asked me cutely, ha! I have built up a tolerance for the cutesy act having had having to defy it's challenges for almost seven years now, however, no amount of training could stop me from letting my guard down for something so cute!

I tried looking away from his cute face, but, to no avail, I caved, "Fine." I bent down and whispered into Uncle Mitsukuni's ear, "Tamaki, do with this information as you wish, I just don't want to tell him to his face." I explained, "However, when I was in sixth grade, all my friends said I was the most like you." I giggled.

Uncle Mitsukuni smiled as he understood, he pointed to Tamaki, "Apparently she's a lot like you Tama-Chan." He said however the group, excluding Tamaki, seemed rather hurt by this.

"Yeah, I roleplay as you a bit okay. Don't judge me." I commanded, blushing.

"Speaking of your friends, have you told them about us or where you are yet?" Kyoya slyly asked me.

I just kept walking, "No, I had planned on calling one of them around twelve here, then it would be about ten where she is at, but I can push til one or two sense I'm here with you. We all would stay up really late on weekends, and sometimes on weekdays, but unlike my friends, I'd only stay up because I was working on something, like if I had a new design that I couldn't get out of my head. So, I plan on telling one of them today and let her spread the news throughout the school." I paused, "But I know her and she'll want photographic evidence that I'm telling the truth and not pulling her leg." I explained.

The twins smirked, "So, what you're saying is," Kaoru started.

"You want to take our picture?" Hikaru finished.

"Yeah, pretty much." I confirmed. They all lined up and I pulled out the camera on my phone. I got the picture and it was absolutely perfect. I am so glad that i'm wearing this mask and have some self control as to not squeal because without those two things, the guy's would have seen my inner fangirl that I just don't want them to see quite yet. I quickly composed myself sticking my phone back in my purse and saying, "Perfect, shall we enter the restaurant?" I asked politely, bowing as I made a small gesture to the door leading into the restaurant that we we're currently standing in front of; acting extremely polite is my fall back for when I'm trying to hide my inner fangirl. Unfortunately, my previous actions caused this sudden burst of politeness to apparently cause shock for the adults around me.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru began.

"Your acting… strange." Kaoru completed his 2nd half's sentence.

I blushed, fortunately, those around me did not see it, "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, maybe being this close to a restaurant of this caliber made me go into my extremely professional mode. I can get super prim and proper at times. Mom and Dad made sure that I knew how to act correctly." I stated the facts, however towards the beginning I lied through my teeth. We walked through the doors and I immediately recognized the song that was on, it's in English.

I must have tilted my head for the supposed 'Low blood pressure demon Lord' said, "I called ahead and asked them to play songs from a playlist of a person named Meredith Johnson from YouTube. When I told them that I was one of the Ootori Family, they happily complied." He explained. I

don't think that happy is the right word for it, probably more along the lines of 'they were scared out of their minds of what would happen if they didn't comply, so they complied' but ya know, whatever helps you sleep at night.

I smiled and nodded. We sat down and looked at our menus, Derick and Monty had kids menus, I was very happy to see that while the menu had the items in Japanese, but also in English so that I could read them. We all placed our orders, Monty had me order hers. Now, I watched the adults before we ate, and I prevented Derick and Monty from eating, because I have watched enough anime to know that they pray or something before eating, now keep in mind that me and my family are in no way shape or form religious, so I'm not well versed in table manners when it comes to religion. And just as I suspected, they all put their hands together and said something in Japanese. I asked the person who was sitting next to me, which just so happened to be Takashi, "Umm, are we supposed to do… that?" I asked. He looked at me a bit perplexed.

"Yeah." He replied. I nodded.

"Uh, can you teach me, how?" I requested.

He simply smiled and nodded before saying, "put your hands together like this." He can talk a lot more than I thought. He put his hands together as an example.

I repeated his actions, "Like this?" I asked. He nodded.

"The close your eyes and say, 'Thank you for the meal.'" he explained.

I repeated his actions by turning my head forward, closing my eyes, however no one can see them through the mask, and saying, "Thank you for the meal." I opened my eyes and turned my back to him, "Did I do it right?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He said then went on to eating himself. I went on to teach my little ducklings what to do.

After we finished our main meals, Uncle Mitsukuni happily orders 4 cakes, which, after having just ate, I don't know how he does it, "What dessert and how many do you want Mer-Chan!?" He asked ecstatic.

"I don't have a major sweet tooth so I think I'll just get a cookie, but these two, so long as they promise to brush their teeth extra good tonight, can have whatever they want." I told them, just then one of my favorite songs from my Ouran playlist came on, called 'we are family' by Keke Palmer and I stiffened, I have watched the video that goes with this song about a thousand times. My siblings noticed this. I could feel their little smirks looking at me.

"How long do you think you'll be able to hold out this time Sissy~?" Derick asked me.

I looked away and crossed my arms, "I bet I'll be able to hold out through all of it." I said defiantly.

He and Monty chuckled. The hosts were severely confused, "what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

Monty answered for me, "This is Sissy's favorite song, and she has a hard time not singing and dancing to it, I give you another thirty seconds~" Monty accused me of the truth.

"Don't hold back, let's hear it!" Tamaki encouraged.

I sighed, I wasn't going to last that much longer for Kyoya from the other Hosts, attracted attention. This is a high end restaurant so I guess that a lot of people know who we are. Once the song ended, we got a lot of applause. I smiled and bowed, then went back to the table, I sighed happily, "That was great, I haven't sang and danced like that with someone since…" I trailed off, I had danced with my Dad at Busch Gardens (a theme park in Florida) at my birthday party three weeks ago, a tear trailed down my cheeks, but I was quick to exterminate it, "Since three weeks ago, with my Dad at a theme park, I wanted Mom to dance with me but she was never that big of a dancer, especially in public." I explained, the hosts noticed this and gave me the hundredth empathetic look of the day.

"I'm sure you had fun, was there any special occasion for you being at a theme park?" Kaoru asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I noticed this and looked away then said, "Wow, guess Haru- ahem, Mother, didn't tell you much huh? Oh, wait no! I bet she just didn't remember, it's been about fourteen years, so why would she." I said still looking away, a bit embarrassed about almost calling 'mother' Haruhi.

Some hosts looked confused, others, not so much, "Kaoru, remember when Haruhi told us Meredith's birthday is?" Kyoya asked him, implicating that no, Haruhi didn't forget my birthday. I was a bit happy at this.

"Oh yeah! You just turned fourteen right?! I'm so sorry, I didn't put two and two together." Kaoru apologized scratching the back of his head.

I sighed, "It's fine. That day was a good one. We went to it's water park brother, Adventure Islands three days later." (ha, as if, viewers reading this, don't go to Adventure Islands that early in the year, I went the 2nd of May, and the water was freaking cold, but for plot purposes, I will just say they went in early April.) I smiled faintly at the memory.

The waiter then came with the desserts, and said before bowing and leaving, "Your performance was amazing miss, and may I also say that my family adores your clothing line, my wife and daughters even owns one of your dresses each." he told me. I can believe it, I've had dealings with Japan for a while now, I just never learned Japanese, I always had a translator with me or had a representative go in my place. FYI, my dresses can get pretty expensive, but it's because they are indeed designer and the fabric on some of them are extremely fine. I make some of them myself and those are the one of a kind ones. For while yes I do design most of my clothes, I just have others make them, ones I use my own sewing machine to make are the ones that cost the most for obvious reasons.

"Thank you sir, how old are your daughters if I don't mind my asking." I questioned, I'm a sucker for kids and mothers, so I might just give this guy a couple of coupons for half off or a couple free dresses, I'll be more inclined to give him the free dresses if his daughters are under the age of eighteen.

"It's no problem at all Ms. Glowing Sparrow. My youngest is 5, her two older sisters are 8 and 12." So little, their actually sort of close to Dericks age too.

"Here, take these, my little sister is three and my little brother here is 7 so they're sort of close to your girl's ages. Maybe we could set up a playdate for sometime." His eyes were sparkling as is, but after he saw what was on the coupons I gave him and suggesting a playdate, I was surprised his eyes didn't pop out of their sockets.

He nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, thank you very much Ms. Glowing Sparrow!!!" he exclaimed. He then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it, "My girls also understand english so that shouldn't become an issue, and here is my cell phone number so we can set up that play date, I'm sure that my girls Tohru and Yuki will be thrilled to have a new friend, would it be alright if my son came along too? He's 5 as well, the twin of my youngest daughter." The waiter asked, I wouldn't be so trusting had this not been a new place, if I wasn't getting a good vibe from this guy and if I wasn't a highly skilled martial arts master.

"Sure, that's fine, I love kids, they can be pretty annoying at times but are good all the other times so what i'm trying to get at is the more the merrier. Oh, and may I ask your name?" I answered.

"Yes of course, I am Iki Honda and thank you so much Ms. Glowing Sparrow, I will go get your check but please take your time." He said graciously.

"Yep, no problem." I replied, he then bowed and walked off.

"Why did you do that, you are losing profit that way aren't you, and I don't think that offering to have a playdate with some random stranger was the smartest thing, understand that if you do end up having correlation with me, you will not perform such careless acts." Kyoya judged, drawing the attention to us, luckily, Monty didn't understand what correlation. Please dude, he doesn't understand the mind of the 'commoner' like I do, he doesn't understand the value of a dollar that my mom always made sure I understood, so I suppose he can't help it.

However, I did let out a small chuckle, "Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not sure if you've ever heard that saying, but it means don't jump to conclusions without any basis or background on the situation. I have been running my own business for a while now mind you, it's doing pretty well. The reasoning behind why I did all that was for promotion of my business hear because I only have a few stores here in Japan. So doing what I did will cause that waiter to tell his friends and family, then those people will tell others, and those will tell others and it's just this cycle for self-advertisement. Also, he had a couple of little ones and I can be a sucker for kids when I want. Then about the playdate thing, I got a good vibe from him and I can easily protect myself and my siblings from him or anyone trying to bring us harm." As I explained my position I could've sworn that I saw a subtle smirk appear on the so called 'Shadow King's' face.

We ate and left after that we ended up back in another park, "Hey, sorry about this but I only have a short amount of time to make my call, so…" I was cut off by Hikaru.

"Yeah, go ahead, we'll watch your siblings." He offered.

I gave him a grateful smile and said, "Thank you, okay you two, Sissy has to go tell Elizabeth that we're here, listen to what the adults say okay? Don't disobey them, actually, the only ones you can't disobey is Uncle Mitsukuni, and the two dark haired men okay?" The two little humans chuckled a bit and nodded. Elizabeth is my best friend by the way, I'm closer to her than the one Derick calls Grrrandma so I figure I only need to tell her, "Alright, I will be right over here if you need me." I explained pointing over to a circular area enclosed by hedges but had benches with umbrellas covering them.

"Okay." Kyoya told me.

I nodded then walked into the clearing, it didn't have any people in there, perfect for my call. I pulled out my phone, brought up Elizabeth's contact, and dialed her number, Oh, and just so you know, we talk to each other in Russian (Russian will be in italics), Ring… Ring…. Ring….., "Mm, Hello?" She answered, she was obviously doing something but not asleep yet.

"Hello Mon Ami," I answered using the nickname I bestowed upon her around the time we met, "I'm sorry for calling you so late, but this is really important." I told her in a serious tone, I could practically feel her realizing something was up. It took everything in my power not to laugh right now, however thinking about the scolding I was about to get, help me with keeping my composure.

"What is it?" She asked concerned, she knows how hard of a time I've had with my parents and all, and has always been there for me.

"Well, I'm currently in Japan…" I told her then moved the phone away from my ear before she could say anything.

"WHAT!?" she asked, slipping up and speaking English, I put the phone back to my ear to hear her say, "Why?" She asked more calmly than before.

"Okay, it's one hell of a story. Where should I start, ah! That should do, I got a letter from my lawyer on Friday, it was from my parents telling me I was adopted…." I told her.

"Mon Ami…." Elizabeth told me in an empathetic voice. She calls me Mon Ami as well, it's French for 'my friend' or something.

"It's alright, the letter told me that, now get a load of this, my mother is Haruhi Fujioka, and my father is one of the host club members, and that I was to call my mother and inform her of the situation, she would then have to inform the host club that I exist and then she would have the right to have me in her custody. If she didn't want me then I would have a paternity test done to determine who my father is and then if he wanted me, he could have me, if none of them wanted me then I would go live with my aunt." I explained, I could hear her chuckling in the background.

"Funny story Mon Ami, but you did have me worried there for a minute." This is how she is, I know this, that's why I have photographic evidence!

"No, I'm telling you the truth, I even have a picture of them, I'll send it to you now, give me a second." I told her, putting her on speaker and sending her the picture, "Check your texts." I inclined of her. Taking her off speaker.

"Alright~," She paused for a couple of moments, "Wow, this is really good cosplay." She didn't believe me.

I started to cry, I need her to believe me, and she isn't, "Mon… Ami…." I said in-between sobs.

"Your telling the truth, aren't you?" She asked in a serious tone. I've almost always been allowed to be vulnerable around her, we've been friends for a long while, and at first I wasn't very trusting of most people but she broke down my walls somehow; ever since, I've felt fine crying in front of her and showing her my true self. I hadn't even realized how afraid I was of this whole situation until now.

I sniffled, "Yeah…" I confirmed.

"Mon Ami… are you there with them right now?" Elizabeth asked me. I was starting to calm down.

"Yes, well, sort of, I'm in this park and i'm in a small secluded area, but they're right outside of here." I answered.

"Alright, do they speak English?" She questioned.

"Uh, yeah, that's how I've been speaking to them." I replied.

"Good, I want you to put me on speaker right now." She ordered and I obeyed.

"Okay." I said, alerting her that she was now on speaker.

"Good, now bring the phone over to them. Once you have done that, let me know." She told me switching back to English.

"Okay, give me a second." I told her, reverting to English as well. I walked out of the garden and saw the host club members acting to be inconspicuous, and by the way, some of the lighter haired members' acting skills could use some work, "Hey, my friend is still on the phone. Okay Mon Ami, they're all here."

You could hear her take a deep breath, I could narrow this down to two reasons why, and I will know for certain depending on what she says, she's either trying to keep her inner otaku locked away, or she's trying to not come out too harsh on the Host Club, "Alright, hi, I am Elizabeth Manuela and I want to get something straight here okay? I like you guys but I swear the next time my best friend calls me up this late at night crying (that's not in Russian I just wanted emphasis on that word) I will be on the next flight to Japan to reem your ass's understood?! I will Not let this stand." I love her because this is how she is, she always sticks up for me in my time of need.

I merely chuckled a bit, then Tamaki said, "Oh why am terribly sorry, I had no idea that we were making you beloved friend sad, I swear I will do everything in my power to make it up to her~" Tamaki stayed in that overly dramatic flowers flying everywhere type of voice.

I hope that she doesn't say something along the lines of, 'shut up Tamaki' like she normally does with me, because we roleplay Tamaki and Kyoya, "Good, I'll hold you to that, Mon Ami, I want to see you at the end of the school year okay?" She started in English then turned to Russian.

"Alright, I should be able to arrange that, I will miss you Mon Ami, and by the way, I have a date tomorrow…" I said switching to random girl talk.

"Wait what! You haven't dated anyone since that asshole of a boyfriend you had last year. Okay, I need details like NOW! What does he look like? How old is he? Is he kind of you? What about the munchkins?" She asked using her nickname for my siblings.

"I'll tell you all about him (Russian) later. But. I really should get going but before I do, the munchkins are here to and I think they want to say hi." I explained.

"Okay, Hey ya kiddos how ya doin'!!" She asked.

"We're doing good El." Derick answered.

"Yeah, we miss you though!" Monty said to Elizabeth in a high pitched voice, you know how younger siblings are when you bring a friend over, they try to act all sweet and innocent? Yeah, here's my evidence.

"Oh, I miss you guys too, but I've arranged with your sister to see her after school ends and we can see each other then, that sound alright to you two?" Elizabeth asked over the phone.

"Okay, bye-bye." Both my siblings said in unison, then the two started giggling.

I took her off speaker and said, "Mmm-kay, bye-bye Mon Ami, I'll call you soon, or you can call me but be weary to the time difference."

"Okay, I will, bye-bye Mon Ami." She said hanging up.

I put my phone away, I looked up at the hosts, "That could have been a lot worse." I told them.

"She's protective." Mori said with a smile of approval, I looked around and saw all the hosts were giving a similar one.

"Yeah, she gets like that for me, I brought her out of her shell and she brought me out of mine. We're close." I explained we had a moment of comfortable silence then I said, "So, what are we going to do next?" I smiled.

"How about we go to….." We spent the rest of the hour at an arcade playing games and such, when we got back Haruhi was arriving back right when we were and so we just let her set down her things then headed back out to do other fun things throughout the day, however when I told Haruhi my plans for tomorrow, she was not only supportive but also said that she could have watched my siblings, long story short I ended up texting Michio and telling him that I had someone else who could watch my siblings. Today, was better than last, I wonder what the future holds...


	7. Money and Daddy

**_Disclaimer: I do don't own OHSHC_** ** _A.N. so I've been gone, sorry, and to a certain someone, you know who you are, I did change who the father is, because I thought about what you said and ultimately went with my gut feeling._**

 ** _The Next Morning (8 a.m.):_**

"Alright… Yes… Mmhmm….. Okay, yes, if we could meet tomorrow that would be great. 11 a.m. I can make that happen. Thank you- bye-bye." I finished my phone call, I am going to meet with a daycare, elementary, and middle school tomorrow, they're both private institutions and the daycare is one of the best in the area, it's a bit pricey, luckily, education and protection were two of the few things my mom allowed me to spend the Glowing Sparrow money and my earnings from Young Dragon tournaments on. Might as well make sure we get proper education while we are here and that Monty is properly cared for.

I started getting dressed for today, I had already taken my morning shower. I am wearing a light violet, figure fitting, knee-length dress with a lining around the beltline of purple, black, and silver(diamond) gems. I wore glass shoes and applied a light coat of makeup. I put my hair up into a bun with a piece of hair left out to the right of my face, I curled it and applied some moose to make it stay curled. I put on a white button up shirt with golden buttons and a black mid-leg skirt on over it though, so I can maybe talk about arranging a press conference with some people, I have also arranged for a translator to come with me as I do that, she is to be here at 11:00. I grabbed my black with purple squiggles on it, purse, put a mask in it and checked the time. It was now 10:00, so I decided to have breakfast. I walked I to the living room and saw Haruhi talking with my siblings, all three were situated on the floor in front of the T.V. She looked at me with confusion evident on her face, she looked like she wanted to tell me something without hurting my feelings, "Umm…. is that what you're going to be wearing on your date today?" I smiled.

"No, I'm going to get some work done before my date, if that's ok with you?" I said, making more of a question than a reply.

"Oh! I see, yes, that's perfectly fine. I'm going to take Derick and Montgomery out today." I nodded then headed towards the kitchen, "Oh, I made some toast and eggs, if you want some." She called out.

"Thank you." I answered. I grabbed the food Mother had talked about and walked over to sit at the table, I could easily speak to Haruhi from where I was sitting, "Hey, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question? It'll help with what I'm going to do today." I asked while cutting my egg causing the liquid yolk to come running out. I stuck the toast in the yolk and bit it when...

Haruhi got up and held up one finger to my siblings to let them know she'd be back in just a second. She then came over to the table and took a seat, "Ask away." She told me.

"Okay, so what is the most popular news and media companies around here?" I asked.

She looked perplexed as to why I'd ask, but answered anyway I took another bite of my toast with egg yolk on it while Haruhi spoke, "T.V. Tashiro and Japan with Jakusi are two major T.V. channels I watch, they have buildings not to far from here. Oh, and then there's this newspaper that a guy I used to know in high school, his dad owned it. Don't know whatever happened to it though. Why do you ask?" She wondered.

I smiled, "Oh, no reason really, I'm just going to tell the world who the real Glowing Sparrow and Young Dragon is. I'm tired of all the secrecy." Mother was a tad taken aback by this.

"Okay, but how will they know that you are the true Glowing Sparrow and not just an imposter?" She asked.

"Because, of, this." I said taking out a rounded green with flat gold on the back except for a small little red button, pendant with my right hand and rolling up my left sleeve to reveal my wrist, which had a metal circle on it, Haruhi's eyes widened considerably, "Mom made it known to the world, that when I put this pendant to my wrist like this…" I pressed the red button, making a metal stick come out of the back of the pendant, then I inserted it into my wrist, "The final step is one that only I can do given that it won't work if the pendant doesn't recognize my DNA, and that it's voice activated," I raised my wrist to my mouth and said, "Glowing Dragon, Young Sparrow." Just then, I felt my wrist get warm as the pendant started to glow, projecting a 3-D hologram of a gold sparkling flying Phoenix, "I choose what it would be, I figured that it being a phoenix would embody both my names, Glowing Sparrow, being a glowing bird, and Young Dragon, the flight of the phoenix resembles a Dragon and given it is a phoenix, a phoenix is known for its immortality, that embodies the 'Young' portion of Young Dragon." I explained.

"You put a lot of thought into it huh?" She asked.

"It was going to be a part of me for the rest of my life so it would be rather idiotic if I didn't." I put my wrist up to my face and said, "Neutral." It went invisible, I didn't want to deal with putting it back in later so I just left it in, "So, could you maybe write down the address?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, just a moment." She told me. I watched her go in the kitchen, during this I took a few more bites of my toast and she came back with a piece of paper, "Here, I can give you money for a cab if you want."

"It's alright, just one more question, where is a bank?" She took the paper back and wrote another address on it, "Thank you, and I'm really sorry for all the trouble."

"It's alright." Haruhi told me. I'm really glad that she is patient with me. Okay, so something about me is that I have good patience with anything but people. I can take my time and put extreme detail into a cake, or a dress, but say someone i'm having to wait on someone other than my siblings and best friend than I lose my patience quickly. So yeah, there's a difference between me and Haruhi.

"Thanks." I smiled I finished the last bite of my toast, went to the kitchen, and cleaned my plate along with my hands. I went to the bathroom to re-apply my lipstick. As I was walking back to the living room, I heard mother talking through the intercom.

"Who?" She asked.

"She says she is a Ms. Hiromi Yukimara, here to see a Ms. Meredith Johnson." The receptionist said.

I decided to pipe in now, "Oh yes, she is my translator." I looked at my watch, "Right on time, as always." I said, "I'll meet her down there." I told Mother. She nodded and relayed the message to the receptionist. Meanwhile I went over to my siblings and said, "Okay, be on your best behavior and do whatever Aunt Haruhi tells you. Okay?" I asked for confirmation.

"Okay." They agreed simply.

"Okay, bye, I love you." I kissed both of their foreheads and hugged them. I stood up grabbed my purse. I looked at Haruhi, "Thank you again for watching them." I told her.

"Oh, it's no trouble!" She said.

"Okay, then goodbye, you have my number so if they start acting up just call me or tell them they won't get any cupcakes for two months. That should work." I explained. Those two are suckers for cupcakes.

"Alright, goodbye." Haruhi told me. I nodded quickly put on my white mask with gold linings, (this mask is special because people can clearly see my eyes) and walked out the door.

I got down to the first floor lobby.

"Hiromi!" I exclaimed. Hiromi has been my translator for Japanese dealings in the past, and so we've become friendly.

"Hello Ms. Sparrow." She said smiling. Hiromi is slightly taller than me, at 5'7. She has curly blond hair with pink and purple tips. Hiromi's eyes are a silvery-light blue-ish color. Her outfit today is similar to mine, except her buttons are covered by a small piece of fabric.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Where are we going first?" She asked.

"The bank! So I can convert my money to Japanese mula!" I told her.

"Yen?" She asked.

"You bet!" I told her with energy.

"Alright, I'll haul a cab, I can pay and you can just pay me back." She told me.

"Thanks." I accepted.

We got in the cab she told the driver where we were going. In a few minutes we were at the bank. We got out. "Okay, let's go." I said. We walked in and there was like a super long line. There must have been at least 300 people waiting, and I mean sure, there were a lot of bankers but that didn't mean that there were any less people right now. I sighed.

"You could always use your name." Hiromi suggested, and with this line, I was already planning that.

Some guy in a suit and tie, which were obviously his uniform, came up to us and said, "Hello, if you wish to make a transaction please proceed to this line, and we ask that customers not wear masks." He said this in Japanese and so Hiromi translated.

I smiled but he couldn't see it, "Tell him that the mask is staying on and ask if I can speak to his superior." I told Hiromi in a clear authoritative tone that can easily make those spoken to tremble in fear,(Sort of how you imagine Kyoya's father would talk) I was looking at the man in the eyes. He was most obviously intimidated by me, and was trying his best to hide it, but in his defense, when I want to I can easily intimidate people.

After Hiromi translated for me, she translated for the man's response, "He says he'd need a reason, and that he'd appreciate it if you were to take your mask off." Hiromi told me.

I smirked, and while no one could see my mouth my eyes gave me off(as if I was trying to hide it.) "Very well I guess he hasn't heard of me. I gave him a minute to recognize my mask, but this is Japan and I'm not nearly as popular here as I am in-" I had started to roll up my sleeve to show him my hologram but I was cut off by another man practically running over here to me, eyes wide in disbelief. I said I'm not nearly as popular, but I still am rather famous here as well, I've been building up my stores in Japan. I noticed this man was wearing a tuxedo and tie from my 'Spring Ocean' line.

"Pardon me, you wouldn't happen to be a Ms. Glowing Sparrow would you?" He asked, in English by the way.

"Yes that is me, do you wish for my I.D.?" I asked

"Yes, if that's possible." He asked, however I could tell he sort of just wanted to see it.

I rolled up my sleeve so the pendant on my wrist could be seen"Visible." I told my wrist. The phoenix appeared.

Both men's eyes widened, I saw the flash of a camera and smiled, people had started to get out of line and crowd around me. "I-I'm terribly sorry Ma'am, please, follow me this way." The man requested, I did as I was told and people allow us to pass. We finally reached a office cubicle on the second floor, that had V.I.P. written on the door in both English and Japanese. I sat down on the luxurious chair, the man told me to wait in the room and that someone would be in soon.

As he said, a man who looked like he was in his early-mid thirties entered the room with slick back brown hair, he too wore my clothing, Ohhhh Heyyyy I think that I recognize that logo! I've designed clothes for this company before! Ooookayyy that's why so many workers here wear my shit, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Arai Tsukkiko, or I believe you are American correct? So I believe that I would be Tsukkiko Arai instead." He said in english with a smile on his face(I'm a V.I.P. of course they would send only people who can speak to me in the language i'm comfortable speaking).

"It's quite fine…" I told him with shock, "If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions of mine, however the first may seem rather personal if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Ask away." He told me.

"Okay, my first question is would you happen to know a Har- Sorry, Fujioka Haruhi by any chance?" I questioned.

"Hmm? Umm, yes, how did you know?" He asked.

"There's a show, you're both in it, and plus, I happen to know her as well." I informed.

"Oh, I see, Haruhi does know a lot of neat people doesn't she." I giggled at his comment.

"Yes you could say that." I responded.

"So, why did you come here today?" Arai asked.

"Oh yes, I want to access one of my accounts and convert my American money to the Japanese Yen." I explained.

"Of course. How much will you be wanting to transfer? You can just tell me the amount in American currency and I'll convert it myself." He asked then informed.

I replied by saying, "1,026 dollars and 38 cents please." I told him. Just so you know, for me, while I know the value of a dollar as my mother taught me I also know how much money I make in a day, so 1,000 dollars is like a penny to me.

He nodded and asked for my card. We were finished in no time, I received a total of 113,036.04 yen(I used the dollar to yen translator thingy on google and it said that you can't take $1000 and directly translate it to yen, so I took the one that it said was rounded down.) I gave the rest to Hiromi for the ride, she had told me how much it cost about in dollars. I was now on my way to the building for Japan with Jakusi given that it's closest.

We walked in the door and I got about 10 feet in before I was quite literally swarmed with people, the majority of which were speaking in Japanese. "Okay, Hiromi, I want you to say this directly okay?" I asked her. She merely nodded, I shouted to the people around me, "TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!!!!!" Yep, thats me. The weirdo who likes acting alien(not an alien from planet pheromone though.)(First person to say what that's a reference to gets a recognition in the next chappy.)

~Time skip~

I had been to both places and, as I predicted, both gave me offers once they realized who I was. I say that because the second one I went to didn't know who I was at first. After all this I should Hiromi home and checked the time, it's about 3:45 so I decided to go home, touch up on make up and wait. Which is just what I did….

~15 minute time skippidy-do-da~

Upon my return to the apartment, I found none other than the host club sitting in the living room looking rather anxious.

Okay, Meredith, think, why would they be so anxious? They look like they're waiting for something, that's probably me because everyone else is here. Alright what else could hav-, "Meredith!" Tamaki said standing up from his sitting position on the couch abruptly after catching my sight.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked looking around for Derick and Monty.

Tamaki sat back down and Kyoya said, in an alarmingly calm voice, "Why don't you have a seat?" He, on paper, gave a suggestion, but in person it was an order, a demand, that anyone with a human sole could not disobey.

As such I sat down, albeit suspiciously, and said, "Okay…. What's wrong?" I asked.

"As soon as I found out about you, as we were on the phone in fact, I had a hospital take a sample of your DNA and run it against ours to find out who your father is." He told me.

My eyes grew wide but then I collected my self and said in a monotone voice, "So, you conducted a paternity test without my knowledge?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" Kyoya retorted.

"No, I actually wanted one, however I didn't expect it to happen right as the duck is hatching you know?" I said.

"I understand, however I did get the results delivered to me in the mail today and here they are." Kyoya said showing me an envelope.

"We'll have you opened it?" I asked as caly as I could, this just added fuel to the fire that my father and mother are gone, but they weren't even mine to begin with, my emotions are torn, I don't know if I want to punch somebody or cry.

"No, we wanted to wait for everyone and everyone includes you." Kyoya explained.

"Well rip off the band-aid already, open it!" I urged.

"Very well, Haruhi, your envelope opener?" She handed him the knife-like object and Kyoya tore the paper. Pulling out the document he examined with sorrow-filled eyes, for I could tell I wasn't his, but I did see a happiness, a pride, "Everyone, I believe we should all congratulate Tamaki. Meredith is his daughter." Kyoya revealed.

"Really!?" Three voices said in unison, one of joy, one of shock, and the other, a bit of sadness (me).

I went over to a corner to sulk, "Noooooo!!! *fake cry* this means I'm bound to grow up to be an idiot!!!!!" This did seem to make everyone else a bit more happy, for they had all been saddened at the news. The twins came over to me.

"Hey, don't worry, hopefully your mother's genes on intelligence will over ride your father's." The two said in unison and I instantly became happy and sprang up off the ground.

"Hey yeah! You're right! I mean I've already been able to accomplish so much, that had to have been from her!" I exclaimed.

"Hey I'm not that stupid I can do….." as Tamaki rambled on the twins came over to Haruhi.

"She may have not gotten his smarts, but she sure got his dramatic gene, I don't know what would have been better for her to get." I heard them say.

"Hey I can hear ya you know!" I complained.


End file.
